


Error Bar / 誤差範圍

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Bondlock, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Mystery, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷斯垂德用愛慕夏洛克來隱藏他對邁可羅夫特的暗戀，邁可羅夫特用關心弟弟為由來關心探長。這是一個描述誤差值與實際值差距的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aurthor: Sheng（生如初見）

 

雷斯垂德撲向捲髮青年，將對方用力壓下，那枚子彈便精準地穿過他的右肩胛骨，他倒抽一口冷氣，而在監視螢幕後面的那個人則無法克制地嘶了一聲。

無論是螢幕前或螢幕後的人，此刻浮現的唯一的感想都是──夏洛克 **真他媽** 的幸運。

不，更正。  
邁可羅夫特會說，夏洛克總是能得到他想要的。倘若那願望未能達成，他的兄長也會傾盡全力實現它，即便是拱手讓出自己一直以來都想要的人。

而那個人──上天垂憐，可從未渴望他，哪怕是一個眼神都未曾透露任何喜愛邁可羅夫特的情感。

●

任何一個故事，由不同人的口中說出便有不同的版本，有時你甚至會訝異於他們口中所說的迥異故事其實說穿了原是同一個，如果你夠幸運能聽見不同當事人的第一手資料，或許還有機會窺得一點真相，當然，前提總是最美好的理想假設──幸運。

就像理想氣體方程式完全不需考慮分子之間的特殊引力，那些互相吸引與排斥、那些針對特定原子才能形成的鍵結──要計算起來就太麻煩了，你說。

所以為了便於計算，我們便忽略了各種顯而易見的事實，僅僅是為了方便。那將會形成嚴重的誤差，自古至今我們提出各種修正項，以減少誤差值的產生，我們做了不同的實驗，紀錄各式各樣的參數，在特定的情況下代入，才能貼近實際情況一點──與理想氣體方程式比起來，或許是一大進步，然而誤差終究是誤差，有誤差的值，以嚴苛一點的定義而言，並非真相，那怕那誤差極其微小，也不等於真相。

而最微妙的一點在於，如果沒有實際狀況作為對比，你將永遠不知真相，亦及你無法察覺你所計算出來的值，究竟有多麼離譜。

而最有趣的一點在於，你若不知真相，而沾沾自喜使用了修正項，你將篤信自己所得的答案，對任何能推翻你辛苦推導的反證視而不見。

所以，我們決定了這個故事的基調，是一個從理想方程式裡添加各種修正項，才或許接近了一些真實的故事。

這或許也是一個考驗運氣的故事。如果你期望這是一個快樂結局，便得期望他們足夠幸運。

●

雷斯垂德在邁可羅夫特轉身的前一秒，將視線收回，移轉到夏洛克身上。別問他怎麼知曉邁可羅夫特的動作，他只是猜測，甚至不敢讓自己的視線太長膠著在那挺直背脊，將西裝穿得如此修身又性感的男人身上。

他盯著諮詢偵探高挺的鼻樑，在那下方幻想邁可羅夫特薄而優美的唇形，只有長時間盯著夏洛克是被允許的——他已經對邁可羅夫特表明他對他弟弟絕無非份之想，所有的情感都只會是守護，畢竟他們都承認221B組已然太過合契。

他還記得官員對此宣言不置可否，直到他一再為夏洛克擋刀擋槍擋拳頭，才似乎打消了一些官員的存疑。

他寧可讓官員認為他對夏洛克存有愛慕，如此一來，那將寶貝弟弟視為心頭肉的男人將視線放在他弟弟身上時，或許能將自己也納入他眼角的餘光。

將情感表面宣告在一個你實際上不愛的人身上無疑是安全的，特別是對方並無愛你的可能，雷斯垂德安於陪伴在夏洛克身旁，而那實際上比愛情更寬廣更不求回報的感情，也讓夏洛克付出相當的信任。

最大的證明即是偵探在死前一刻所想念的少許朋友裡，雷斯垂德佔有一席。  
而這消息，是邁可羅夫特親口說予他聽的。

「無論如何，他會感念你的陪伴。」官員的語氣比平日更為溫婉，或許還有些若有似無的情感。

總是只有夏洛克，能讓這傳聞如冰的男人出現情感上的裂縫——雷斯垂德在那一瞬間的感受極為複雜，一面慶幸自己好歹算是邁可羅夫特所允許能看見他私下一面的少數人選，一面心疼官員為胞弟勞神至此，以致於連在外人（是的，就是他自己）面前也掩不住疲態。

他在邁可羅夫特矜持地朝他點頭時意識到官員即將離開，說不出他究竟打算挽留或僅只是安慰那從靈魂中都透顯出孤寂的男人，雷斯垂德在那一刻脫口而出，「他不會希望你這樣，」

一如所料，大英政府原先挺直的背脊更加僵硬，僅僅只有一瞬之間，隨即便放鬆下來──那速度快得讓人以為是種強迫。邁可羅夫特並未轉身，語句低微，「勞煩關心。」

雷斯垂德搔了搔自己的頭髮，隨後走向他微小而幾乎沒有在使用的廚房，打開冰箱，拿了三罐海尼根，鋁罐上的水珠順著他的掌心滴落在地。

他坐上沙發，從懷裡掏出一根菸點燃，擺在桌上，望著它靜靜地燃燒。

他等著菸燃到盡頭，便拉開鋁環，對著那根菸做了個敬酒的動作，「願你安息。」他說。

雷斯垂德喝掉了三瓶海尼根，意志仍清醒地很，但堵在心上的刺仍牢牢插在胸口之上，他想，這或許是一項懲罰，一項神對倫敦的懲罰。

懲罰他們濫用神的智慧，卻不懂得珍惜，如今祂決定收回祂的恩典，讓人類自生自滅。

他慢慢闔上眼，躺臥在沙發上，扯著自己的外套蓋在肩膀。有時候，人總會選擇一些不甚舒服的方式來做某些事，就像雷斯垂德捨棄了他臥室那柔軟的單人床，而選擇狹小的沙發。

一種折磨自己而得到安慰的方法。  
彷彿他能以此來贖罪。　

無論如何，他和倫敦的確是利用了夏洛克，即使諮詢偵探本人毫不在意。

●

邁可羅夫特盯著畫面上的那人，看著他因天冷而抽痛的的右肩胛骨。舊傷，三年，每逢氣溫下降且濕度過高便會產生酸疼。

他不用特意分析就能看出那折磨探長的舊傷大約的概況，實際上這道傷的發生過程，他見識地清清楚楚。

這不是敬愛的好探長第一次為夏洛克擋槍，也不是最後一次。左肩刀傷，四年；下腹撞擊，六個月；右邊腰際槍傷，三年五個月零四天；後背挫傷，兩年七個月零四天。

男人身上有大大小小的傷，絕大多數是因為夏洛克──自從認識諮詢偵探以來。

當年初見時，雷斯垂德眼裡閃動的情緒如今想來都是憶起他與胞弟那唯一相似的鼻梁所導致，差點就讓邁可羅夫特制定了錯誤的計畫──例如，用他自己去使雷斯垂德沉淪，進而達到保護夏洛克的效果。

不，從頭到尾都不需要。  
不是為了他，雷斯垂德也會為夏洛克拼上一切，縱使諮詢偵探身邊已經有了他缺失的半圓。

他第一次見識到這樣的愛情。  
不獨佔，不強求，如海廣闊般的愛情。

他吸納了夏洛克所有的晦暗的過去，幫助他走向體面的生活，甚至在好軍醫出現之後退居末位。

世界上唯有父母對子女才有如此不求回報的感情，而那明顯不是雷斯垂德對待夏洛克的方式。那就像是，他將愛這個字眼擴及到他選擇對象的對象，甚或是所有夏洛克及約翰所關心的人，那種連帶的效應讓雷斯垂德的心胸廣闊到令人難以想像的境界。

邁可羅夫特從存疑到好奇，從好奇到關心，他在螢幕之後觀看雷斯垂德的生活，觀察他對人的態度，甚至觀察到他停留在諮詢偵探臉上愈加長久的時間。

他曾一度以為雷斯垂德會跨過那條自我禁制的底線，他懂得人心對欲望的渴求，懂得不滿足會將欲望推到什麼樣的臨界。

可是沒有，雷斯垂德什麼也沒做，只除了幾乎是讓夏洛克予取予求──在合理的要求之下，撇除毒品與任何能危及他安危之物。

這位探長通過了邁可羅夫特私下設定的考驗，比棕髮軍醫花費更長的時間，即使他們兩位都不知道有這場考驗的存在。

邁可羅夫特第一次察覺到，在這位探長和他的兄弟之間，他並沒有能夠插手的餘地，一如夏洛克和他的醫生。

這並非三人行，而是一對伴侶加上一個散步的朋友。  
所以這平衡不會崩潰。

這是邁可羅夫特在這場關係裡標下的結論。

而當莫里亞提出現時，他便發現自己言之過早。

 

那不是唯一的方式，卻是最好的方式。他在遠處監控著關於他的兄弟上演的一齣悲劇，聽他念出他此生的三位朋友，語調以夏洛克所能表現出的而言已經太過豐沛。

他預期了前兩個熟悉的名字，對第三個名字感到意外也不太意外。  
他不能真切說明竄過心裡的情緒是什麼，對於夏洛克他擁有的朋友數目，對於夏洛克他擁有的朋友人選。

他的弟弟看似被社會放棄在世界的角落，身旁卻圍繞著情感真摯而確實關心他的人們。  
他甚至有一個能替他善後與佈局的兄長。

邁可羅夫特生平頭一次，體認到那樣的情緒。  
明顯的毫不體面的情緒。

在一霎那間彷彿要衝破心頭，又巧妙地收闔回籠。

他聽見胞弟將手機拋落於地時，耳邊傳來刺耳嘈雜的訊號雜音彷彿能刮傷耳膜。

夏洛克不只是為了自己跳下去，不只是為了約翰‧華生跳下去，不只是為了哈德森太太跳下去。

他同時也是為了葛利格‧雷斯垂德跳下去。

沒有相通的感情，在此刻得到了應和與回報。他想，那頭璀璨銀髮的男人在悼念的當頭，或許會感覺到一絲快慰吧。

對於夏洛克所能給予的情感，雷斯垂德並非一無所獲。

 


	2. Chapter 2

「你知道的，」他清了清喉嚨，這聽起來有點傻，彷彿有誰正認真傾聽他接下來要說的話。

「嫌疑犯說他有確切的不在場證明，他在公車酒吧喝酒，整個吧檯的人都能夠作證。酒保說，當時曾有人誤觸煙霧警報器，他不經意看了眼時鐘，正好是九點一刻。就算他當時從酒吧離開，坐計程車到現場殺人，來回也要一個小時。九點半，有人目擊被害者剛從麵包店出來，鄰君在九點五十分聽到槍聲，破門而入，發現被害者的遺體倒臥玄關。嫌疑犯十點整買單，單據上有結帳時間。」

雷斯垂德絮絮叨叨地說明案情，將前情提要敘述地過於冗長。可那又有什麼關係呢？已經不會有人無禮地打斷他，用三句話總結案情的真相。他不抱期望地說明，在晴天說，在雨天說，在陰雨綿綿的日子裡說，在豔陽初照的晴空下說。

如同他總在罪案現場看見計程車經過時忍不住抬頭，如同他期望手機裡有「給我案子！」的簡訊，那種感覺就像將極小的石子投入海中，連噴濺的水滴都見不著。

總是落空。

雷斯垂德盯著花崗岩訂做的石碑，用視線細細描繪生卒年的刻痕。他和倫敦的確是在案情上借助夏洛克的長才，卻不代表他不想念諮詢偵探。

比起睹物思人而盡可能避而不見的約翰，雷斯垂德來到墓前的次數要多得太多。自葬禮一別，他有好陣子都沒見過約翰，直到他聽說棕髮軍醫打算搬家的消息。

哈德森太太沒再貼出租屋廣告，那間屋子留有太多太多的回憶，哪怕是傢俱的些微移動都彷彿能讓諮詢偵探的名譽蒙塵。

莫里亞提是真的犯罪顧問，夏洛克是真的諮詢偵探。他們從沒有懷疑過這一點，甚至對這信念堅定不移──即使全世界都誤會諮詢偵探也無所謂。

至少夏洛克認可的三個朋友堅信他的名符其實。

然而令雷斯垂德訝異的是，實際上並不只有他們三人為夏洛克的名譽孤軍奮戰，時間一長，那些受過諮詢偵探幫助的委託人與粉絲逐漸聚集，甚至私下成立俱樂部，最讓雷斯垂德意外的是，俱樂部的創始者竟是安德森。

他是最開始提出對夏洛克智商的懷疑，卻也是最積極替偵探洗清名譽的那一位。或許是因為，一旦將某個人的血債背在身上，就幾乎翻不了身。

約翰搬出了221B，雷斯垂德也沒有理由再去，取而代之的是，他前往墓地對著代表夏洛克的石碑慢慢叨念自己在辦案時的瓶頸。

他並沒有真的認為會在墓前碰到邁可羅夫特，卻不代表他沒有期望過。  
一如以往，總是落空。

然而，比起諮詢偵探的殞落，後者的期望落空反而是一種習慣。每次都在提醒自己該安於本份、安於情感的隱瞞。

一旦習於將情感置於某個人身上，便像是有了依歸，有個目光追尋的方向──即使每一次他都能準確地將目光牢牢鎖在邁可羅夫特身旁三吋，在諮詢偵探還活著的時候。

對於這樣的感情，或許很難相信雷斯垂德的不強求，但若能想像成是一種精神寄託，也許會容易理解幾分。就像在他遭遇困難之時，心頭默念的名字，分出心神思考如果是那人會如何迎刃有餘地解套，便能從中得出一點勇氣，一點激勵自己怎能做不到的火光。

他甚至不能很清楚地說明那種感情究竟是欽慕或是憧憬，因為置於他眼底的那人本身就是個接近神祇的存在，倘若能有機會讓他跪下膜拜，都像是種榮幸。

欽慕至此，憧憬至此。  
卻連一絲渴求也沒洩出半分。

●

那一年，雷斯垂德在泰晤士報上看見一則投書，他用剪刀剪了下來，隔日到辦公室，叫上屬下一同討論。

那投書精準地指出他們手頭上正在偵辦的自殺案疑點，甚至給出了相當合理的解釋，它完美得解決了他們焦頭爛額的進度，也幫助他們破獲這起疑似自殺的兇殺案。

整件事都完美過分，唯有投書者如此了解內幕的事實讓人不寒而慄。

雷斯垂德動用職權要求報社給出這名投書人的相關資訊，取得了一個銀行帳戶和名字，帳戶自是撰稿酬勞，唯獨那名字奇特地像是個假名。

他那時就該看出夏洛克的不凡之處。  
不凡之人必有個獨一無二的名字，甚至連他的姓氏都奇異地令人再三驚嘆。

他從帳戶與名字追查到蒙古塔街，入門之前摸了摸衣袋裡的葛洛克十七。忖度著或許門內那人也是慣犯，禁不住拆夥而窩裡反？

他按下了門鈴，沒有聽見任何走動的聲響，但門內確實有動靜。他遲疑了一會，用力拍門，提高嗓門喊道，「嘿，我是倫敦警察廳的探長，葛利格‧雷斯垂德，有事想請教福爾摩斯先生，勞煩開門。」

他邊說邊掏出懷中證件，在門上的窺視孔前晃蕩。

不久，門內傳來慵懶的聲調──雷斯垂德趴在門上細聽才能勉強辨識。

「門沒鎖，還有，我知道你是誰。」

雷斯垂德一驚，右手抽出配槍，撞著膽子推門而入。門內只見一名捲髮青年躺臥在沙發椅上，雙手合十抵在下巴處，仰望天花板，喃喃自語，「藍色，不，青色──正確點說，必然是青色。」

雷斯垂德並未理會他的言詞，仍謹慎持著佩槍探索整個樓層，確認青年未藏匿任何人後，才站在對方面前，低眉俯視他，「你是夏洛克‧福爾摩斯？」

他問，但心裡已有答案。在探訪的過程中，他曾旁敲側擊地探聽這位神秘人士，多半得到「古怪、蒼白、神經質、讀心術、吸血鬼」等詞彙，直到他看見眼前青年，同意了「蒼白」的描述。

而他很快就會同意其他項，甚至不超過五分鐘。

雷斯垂德當下就打消青年是共犯的念頭，他在重案組待過這麼多年，看人多少還有些準度。他和青年之間有一番長談，多半是青年說，他傾聽。

然後兩人達成了協議。

「顯然，我的天敵會找上你。」捲髮青年在他要離開之前率先警告，充其量不過是因為不想失去難得的刺激生活。

「什麼？」雷斯垂德停下正要踏出門的腳步，回頭確認青年的言詞。

「天敵，你聽見了，」夏洛克躺回沙發，「他想讓你做什麼你就做，他會給你足夠的回饋，正好能彌補你受到的精神傷害。」

天敵，雷斯垂德特地上網查詢了這單字的解釋，以確保自己沒有誤會這個字眼或許還有別的意義。

『被捕食，被寄生，而導致死亡。』

他坐在電腦之前沉思，想著若那絕頂聰明的青年有如此險惡的敵人，他身為蘇格蘭場探長，以保衛人民安全為己任，自是絕不能讓青年有任何閃失──即使他對蘇格蘭場沒有任何助益，雷斯垂德也當獻上性命護他周全。

他並沒有等得太久。

而夏洛克也沒警告他，那天敵竟長得如此瀟灑性感，他見過他的上司穿西裝，見過國會議員上節目的正裝打扮，但卻沒想過，竟然真有人能將這三件套式的高級西裝穿得如此合身，禁慾誘惑又儀態萬千。

他眨了眨眼，將腦袋中那嗜血猥瑣的形象抹去，默念聖經，心想一代絕世美女海倫覆滅特洛伊城的傳聞果然絕不誇張。

那男人轉眼間就簽了相當大筆的支票。雷斯垂德這輩子從沒見過這麼大的金額，他想起自詡自己為諮詢偵探的捲髮青年早前的提醒，不敢貿然簽收，只單問對方的來意。

交易。

那男人倒也乾脆（雖然用語極不乾脆），要求他照看夏洛克，確保案件能被卷髮青年過目，確保卷髮青年的起居正常。

雷斯垂德怎麼聽怎麼不對勁，與其說是天敵，對方更像保姆。他仔細盯著男人的臉，試圖看出對方背後的來意，他在那高挺的鼻樑上逗留許久（不只是為了觀察），終於有些心得。

「你們是親戚，照年紀來看不是父子，那麼就是兄弟。」雷斯垂德篤定地說，那倒不是被夏洛克傳授了幾招觀察的本事，僅僅是因為辦案的經驗，直覺，加上猜測與先發制人的攻勢。

年歲不近，所以是老大哥關照令人頭疼的兄弟。

「你確實知道我和他的協議吧，」雷斯垂德退回了支票，「這是正當的聘請，我會向上頭爭取他的支薪。」

在警界多年，雷斯垂德經歷過各種人情。某些時候，他並非沒有動搖過，可他的良心在頂上如同太陽般照射出他的所作所為。

人只要一旦跨出那一步，便會一再下修自己的底線。這不是收多與收少的問題，而是收與不收的問題。

「如果你能學會不用金錢來定義人與人之間的交情，」探長整了整大衣的領口，「那麼，或許就能和你的兄弟和平相處，而省起花在我這的時間與金錢。」

那時，他對邁可羅夫特的定義，即是夏洛克有錢的──或許還很有權力的──老大哥，有著高挺家傳的鼻梁，能將西裝穿的性感又禁慾。

或許當時雷斯垂德已經明白在邁可羅夫特的形象定位上，自己用了太多外貌與氣質的形容詞究竟代表什麼意思。

總歸而言，這便是他們的初次見面。  
日子還長。

●

「你沒收錢，有趣。」他帶著牛奶與食物踏入蒙古塔街的住所，尚未看見躺臥在沙發上的身影，卷髮青年的推理便已率先開啟。

探長將剛買而熱燙的水餃放在客廳桌上，脫下長大衣，坐於青年對面，「你沒說你有個兄弟，」雷斯垂德逕自打開屬於自己的那份午餐，用塑膠叉叉起了一個水餃，放入口中。

「天敵，」夏洛克厭惡地糾正那個字，「當心，雷斯垂德，你真該收下那筆錢，否則他會盯上你。」

探長嚥下了他的中餐，饒富興味地問，「怎麼做？」讓那男人盯上的念頭不知怎麼地讓他的心湧起一股戰慄，不是害怕。

「你看見他的派頭了，」夏洛克張嘴咬下雷斯垂德叉到他眼前的水餃，皺了皺眉，「別再買這家，那老闆有前科，還自以為沒人發現。」

雷斯垂德應該要將重點放在夏洛克的後半句上，那屬於他的職責，可眼下，他卻發現自己對那神秘的男人更有興趣。

「怎麼說？」他垂下眼，故作漫不經心地問，同時收起自己吃完的便當盒。

「你看那水餃上的指痕，可以判定他是用右手包的餡；但那老闆是左撇子，那麼為何要用自己的不慣用手包水餃呢？很簡單，因為他的左手受傷了。」諮詢偵探停了一會，像是猛然間發現了什麼重大線索，「非慣用手，對，這就是答案！太聰明了，我怎麼沒發現呢？」

「夏洛克，解釋它。」雷斯垂德用指掌壓住青年的肩膀，以此抑制他略顯癲狂的作為──這傢伙該不會有吸毒吧？

「雷斯垂德，動動你的灰色腦細胞，這是預謀殺人！」青年轉瞬間掙脫探長的桎梏，從沙發上一躍而起，「我得揭穿他！」他迅速套上長大衣，衣襬甩起的弧度耀眼地光彩奪目，青年往門外快速走去，與方才癱在沙發上的懶散模樣迥然相異。

「嘿！」雷斯垂德顧不得收拾桌上的殘局，急忙跟在青年身後，若如他所言，這可是兇殺案件，絕不能讓夏洛克受到傷害。

雷斯垂德最終還是成功逮到了水餃店老闆，當他看見廚房內儲藏的肉品時，幾乎沒把午餐全都吐出來。那景象太過慘烈了。

在他處理完整個案件後，探長扣著卷髮青年的手腕，一再告誡他下次絕不可胡來，然而夏洛克卻聽如未聞，眼神直勾勾地瞪著遠方。

他回過身，男人不知何時已然欺進他的身側，「晚上好，雷斯垂德探長。」

雷斯垂德吞嚥了一口唾液，背脊瞬間發麻，一半是因為驚嚇，一半是因為那在夜裡柔滑如綢緞的嗓音。

「晚上好，」他頓了一會，不知該如何稱呼對方。一般人這時早該自我介紹，或者幫對方介紹，偏偏這對兄弟並非一般人。探長觀望著這對兄弟之間的眼神角力，尷尬地不知該說些什麼。

「夏洛克，」儀態萬千的長兄撫著手裡的黑傘，「你太衝動了。」

「邁可羅夫特，」卷髮青年幾乎是厭惡地甩開兄長過於寬廣的關懷，「你管太寬了。」

所以，那神秘的男人名叫邁可羅夫特。不枉費他跟在夏洛克身後跑了大半個街區──雷斯垂德自我安慰這不是沒有收穫的，在他的職責範圍以外。

「雷斯垂德探長，」男人轉向他，「你在關鍵時刻對舍弟施予援手，」男人評估了些許，最終選擇伸出手，帶著一種紆尊降貴的氣勢。

「若你想說的是謝謝，」探長伸出他的手，「那麼，不客氣。」他的回答讓對面的男人挑起一邊的眉，沒有糾正他所解讀的涵義，倒是夏洛克在一旁毫不顧忌地大笑出聲。

「雷斯垂德，你太有趣了！居然敢這樣解讀邁可羅夫特的話，」他扯過了雷斯垂德的手臂──是與邁可羅夫特交握的那一隻，此舉讓男人的眉梢挑得更高。

「我餓了，」夏洛克直白地說，鑒於午餐根本沒吃多少，而雷斯垂德方才又吐得到處都是，「別管他。」

「呃──」探長被卷髮青年扯著走向往餐館的方向，他能感覺到背後評估的目光在自己的背脊上燒灼，他沒敢回頭，但若這就是夏洛克先前所說的「盯上」，這感覺還真是──

太他媽的火辣了。


	3. Chapter 3

「雷斯垂德，如果這案子沒有十分──」不耐煩的諮詢偵探語句尚未說完，便讓探長扯住手腕往門裡推去。

夏洛克不悅地抬眼，看見弔死在客廳的女屍，眼睛一亮，諮詢偵探戴上無塵手套，借了屋內的梯子，攀上去接近吊掛屍體的橫梁，他用手機拍下繩索打結的方式與灰塵分佈的痕跡，近距離觀察女屍僵冷的面容，半晌後爬下梯子，「找你的人放它下來吧。」

諮詢偵探漫不經心地道，同時專注於推理手中的相片，他忽略了那一刻不遠處的雷斯垂德聽見「它」的用字時，眼角抽搐的跡象。

等女屍被平放於地後，夏洛克湊上前，翻弄女屍的頭部，翻開她的眼瞼，搬開她的嘴唇，檢查頸項的勒痕，隨即觀察她的掌心，領口的暗釦，和下擺異常燦爛的裙子。

「是他殺。」夏洛克站起身，轉身踏出客廳，「這案子只值六分。你們努力一點也會、」他在與探長錯身而過的當頭被牢牢扣住了手臂，「我知道是他殺。」雷斯垂德平靜地回答，「你得幫我找出兇手，夏洛克。」

乍聽此言，諮詢偵探感興趣地停下腳步，繞著雷斯垂德說出他的觀察，「你知道這是他殺。不簡單，顯然不是靠推理，這兇手的手法巧妙，即使不是職業，也至少有人指點。那麼你既然知道他殺，卻要求我來查證死因。顯然，你認識它，或知道她的為人。」

諮詢偵探停下推理，忽然間明白他領悟到的訊息，「她多大了？」

「十九歲，」雷斯垂德深深呼吸一口氣，彷彿接下來的話語能燙傷舌尖，「我上星期才陪她過生日。」

「噢，」夏洛克頓了一下，不確定這時候要怎麼反應，他遲疑了一會，拍拍探長的手臂，「呃──節哀順變？」諮詢偵探毫不確定地道。

「我不打算節哀，」雷斯垂德扣住夏洛克的手腕，低聲道，「他媽的我只想抓住兇手！」咬字清晰而有魄力。

夏洛克第一次直面這樣豐沛的感情，頓時有些手足無措，他整了整自己的袖口，隨即回答，「你得找個會用繩索的人，當然。仔細看他的掌心，手指靠近掌心的指節有些擦傷，對方戴了手套，所以沒有留下任何汗液和毛髮，指紋就更不必提了，即使他沒戴手套，繩索的材質也很難採取指紋。若沒料錯，他的右手戴著戒指，我敢打賭是無名指──婚戒，那力道一定會將指節勒出瘀痕。但你若直接觀察是看不到瘀痕的，」

夏洛克又繞了回來，「請人針對下體進行採樣，顯然她遭受過侵犯，不確定兇手作到什麼程度，但她沒有掙扎──或許是她認識的熟人，或許她被下了藥，又或兩者皆是。」他指著那花樣繁茂的裙子繼續說，「兇手替她換上了裙子，但這裙擺紮得太整齊了，人在被勒緊頸項的瞬間會本能地掙扎，即使她死意堅決──又回到那個推理，她被下了藥，或者這裙子是死後才套上，又或者她是先被勒死才被吊上去。」

「不過，」夏洛克轉身，「經過法醫鑑定，你們也會得到相同的結論，經由垂吊致死與先被勒死後才吊掛上去，屍班的顯現程度不同，她是被垂吊而死，沒有掙扎，裙襬整齊──那麼她被下了藥；門鎖沒有被破壞的跡象，屋內看不出任何脅迫或打鬥的痕跡，想必你們也沒驗出其他人的指紋，」他看向雷斯垂德，等到他點頭後又繼續，「那麼這是熟人所為。」

夏洛克指著洗手台旁洗好的兩個杯子，「她洗了杯子，又或是兇手洗的──總之，這不是臨時會面，她早已知道有人會來，精心打扮，和一個戴著婚戒的──我傾向於──男人約會。很明顯，雷斯垂德──」

探長收起掌心，握緊了拳，像是在蓄積能量以抵抗排山倒海而來的真相。

夏洛克停下推理，這是最美妙又或者可說是最無趣的部分──做出結論。

「這是婚外情。」一錘定音。

●

有了夏洛克的幫助，雷斯垂德領著手下蒐集證據，他險些要被調離這件案子，『不得偵辦親友的案件』，這是不成文的規定，避免偵辦人員有所偏頗，所幸警司看在他過往破案率高的背景下，特別通融。

這一通融，就是警司的夢魘。

「你確定要拘捕這個人？」丹森警司揉著眉心，看著越過督察長直接找他核准的雷斯垂德，頭疼地要命。

光是要往上申請拘捕令，丹森警司都認為過不了關，「上頭不會同意的。」他盯著雷斯垂德，搖搖頭，「我知道你的事，雷斯垂德，放假去吧。」

雷斯垂德搖搖頭，「長官，我必須這麼做。」

「想想你的前程，你的功績，不出幾年，你就能升督察長。作得好的話，這位子也會是你的，」丹森警司語重心長。這樣的人他看得多了，熱情與理想總是會被現實消磨，他們當然有維護社會風氣的必要，但有些時候，你總得和現實妥協，實現一個區域式的正義，所能作的就那麼多，再多只是作夢。

面對難以定罪的兇手，正義就像褪了色的虛名，喊出來也不過是口號。然而，或許就連舉起正義的旗幟都顯得沉重，審視過往，當你拷問罪犯時，總會用點夜不安枕的手段，沒有誰真的乾乾淨淨。

或許吧。

雷斯垂德挺直腰桿，「長官，有些事總得去做，總得有人去做。」

他的手掌貼齊西褲邊縫，背出曾經宣誓的誓詞，「我將以公平、誠實、勤奮、公正的精神，維護基本人權，平等尊重所有人；我將竭盡全力，保持和維護和平，阻止損害人身和財產的一切犯罪；只要我在我的崗位上，我將竭盡所有的知識和技能，忠實的依照法律履行我的一切職責。」

或許，世界上，還存在著這樣的人。

即使有些過往壓低你的頭顱，即使有些事並不總是遵循正道，即使無可奈何的妥協讓你背負了無可償還的血債，即使那些沉重的負荷壓在你趴倒於地的肩背之上，你也會拼盡最後一口氣，用沾著泥巴的手，去豎起搖搖欲墜的正義。

丹森警司垂下的眼裡盡是漠然，「我能幫你往上呈，雷斯垂德，」他將檔案疊上手邊如山高的文件，「但願你知道你自己在做什麼。」

雷斯垂德向警司微微敬禮，隨後退出門，他在門口停步，低聲道，「長官，我知道我自己在做什麼，但問題是，你知不知道自己在做什麼。」

●

雷斯垂德第二天就接到強制休假的電話，他詢問拘捕令的進度，但警佐們諱莫如深，不肯對他據實相告。雷斯垂德知道，上頭急了，否則不會急著想將他調離這起案件。接下來會是什麼？讓他猜猜，栽贓他收賄，栽贓他吃案，還有什麼其他的招式是他想不到的？

他從警多年，總有幾次正好踏足在法律與正義的路口。又或者，說得更明白一些，是踏足在正義與良心的路口。

人心總歸是一念的差距，那微乎其微的落差，正好夠你有一步的考慮空間。

就像是站在即將分裂的土地上，眼前是陡坡，身後是斷崖，你得選擇往前一步，一股作氣爬過去，或者選擇後退，在逐建縮小平坦範圍的平地休憩。

一旦遲疑，一旦錯過時機，你將陷於那逐漸增大的裂縫，往地心墜落。

雷斯垂德就曾經站在那樣的抉擇點上。當時他選擇了後退於平地，看著自我空間被逐步壓縮。他在正要摔落的那一刻，勇敢地拋出繩索，套住了前方陡坡的一棵樹，他在半空之中垂釣了好一段時間，才憑著過人的毅力與堅定攀附而上。

如果他當時選擇陡坡，或許那段日子不會如此艱難；但人總會有差池，而並沒有多少人能同他處在平地時，放棄安逸，勇於拋出求生的繩索。

生活在世，必有所依憑才能無所畏懼。有些人選擇宗教，有些人以子女為大，有些人願為愛情身亡，有些人替朋友兩肋插刀。

而雷斯垂德選擇良心，他憑良心行走於世。

所以，若明日爆出他收賄的任何證據，毀謗他從警多年的名聲，他也無愧於天地。那些步數都無法阻止他想拘捕蘭森‧柯伊的念頭。

他想拘捕的那個人，蘭森‧柯伊，是總警司的大兒子，下一屆要參選的議員。

早在遞交拘捕令之前，他已有丟掉職位的心理準備，他不在乎職位，不在乎名聲，不在乎那人會送來多少封口費，也不在乎對方對他下達格殺令。

他只在乎冤情是否得雪，正義是否伸張。  
只可惜，答案是不。理所當然。

他走上街，看見大廈上的廣告看版，蘭森‧柯伊的笑容誠懇而陽光，照片下方有一句橫幅，『我悉心研究的，是人民的心聲。』

他一直站在看板下方，盯著那樣璀璨的笑容。雷斯垂德慢慢從衣袋裡掏出了一根菸，咬於唇邊，他心想，安娜昏睡時的面容安詳沉靜，這個人究竟怎麼忍心以繩索綁住她，將她吊上橫樑？

從按下門鈴無人應答時，他都沒有察覺不對。直到他掏出鑰匙打開大門，看見在自己眼前上吊的女兒為止。

這是謀殺，千真萬確。安娜沒有理由自殺。

他撥了電話給夏洛克，要青年即刻前來，他說話的語調沉靜穩重，彷彿眼前的死者與他無關。他的情緒只有在夏洛克稱「她」為「它」時洩漏了分毫，但並不顯眼。他收得太好，是因為一旦打開情緒的閘門，就再也辦不了案。

蒐羅證據時，他冷靜沉著，彷彿被害人不過是另一個國家偏遠地區的少女，將同情化為破案的動力。只是如此。

他做到了，盡他所能，直到他遞上拘捕令。當搜捕令被擋下，他被強制休假時，雷斯垂德也沒有嚎出一點情緒。

他只是站著那裡，盯著看版，回憶起安娜出生時的模樣，想起她出生的尺寸和磅數，想著自己每天都去育嬰室，想著她牙牙學語時第一次叫出「爸」的心情。想著她上小學，想著她第一次的畢業典禮，想著她離家求學，想著她垂著頭，吊掛在橫樑之下的模樣。

倫敦的街頭開始下起了雨。  
原先閒散的路人打起傘，紛紛走避，唯有他站在看版之下發愣，咬著永遠點不起火的菸。衣袋裡的手機頻繁地震動，他卻像是沒有察覺。

這場雨從中午下到深夜，雨下了多久，雷斯垂德就站了多久。

復仇嗎？憤怒嗎？委屈嗎？那些不過是情緒，不過只是模糊的念頭。

他想的只是，果然，人並非生而平等。

○

邁可羅夫特特意讓鈴響了三聲，才慢條斯理地接起電話。「夏洛克。」他沒有看來電顯示，便直斷地叫出對方的名字，彷彿他一直都在等這通電話。

「你得幫他，邁可羅夫特。」諮詢偵探的語調有些許的柔軟，不如往常面對兄長時的銳利。

邁可羅夫特清楚地捕捉到語氣細微的轉變，他沒有回答他的兄弟，反而道，「這是你離家後，第一次打給我。」

他們都沒有特意說明這個「他」是指誰，福爾摩斯不需要無謂的溝通。

「邁可羅夫特，我知道你有能力，你得幫他。」對於兄長意在言外的情緒不予理會，諮詢偵探執著地要一個保證。他提出要求，邁可羅夫特總會滿足他，一貫如此。

「我有能力，」邁可羅夫特的停頓意味深長，「的確。但，我為什麼要？」


	4. Chapter 4

諮詢偵探沉默了。

無論是邁可羅夫特的反問，或是夏洛克的停頓，兩者都是一種反常。卷髮青年或許知道邁可羅夫特在要求什麼，或許不知道──但生平頭一次，夏洛克為了別人的事拜託他；生平頭一次，邁可羅夫特將職場上的迂迴用於胞弟身上。

那一刻，他們兄弟同時體認到，這是一個嶄新──但不一定是良好──的開端。

夏洛克語音低沉，「十歲時，我說卡爾不是溺死，是被人謀殺，證據是他的運動鞋，但沒有人相信。」諮詢偵探放慢了語速，彷彿陷入回憶，「當時，我問你，我最聰明的邁克，為什麼真相這麼明顯，所有人卻視而不見？」

官員語句輕淺，「我說，因為其他人都瞎了，所以我們要做他們的眼睛。」

「然後，我又問你，邁克，如果那些瞎子不願意相信他們的眼睛，怎麼辦？」

「我說，真相不怕埋沒，如果你擔心，我會讓世界聆聽他們的眼睛。」

彼時，他們還是世界上感情最好的一對兄弟。彼時，做弟弟的那個認為自己的哥哥是全天下最聰明最懂他的人；彼時，做哥哥的那個願為自己的弟弟摘下星星。

「那麼，你改變主意了嗎？」夏洛克問，他的聲調平緩，不帶一絲感情。

「當心，夏洛克。」邁可羅夫特並不願意這麼想，想他的弟弟正用自己的手足之情進行情感的勒索，「說清楚你的要求，再一次，用最正式的語氣說出你的原因。」

「你得幫他，我請求你。」夏洛克又說了一次，與先前任性的語調相異，要說是莊重，更可說是舒緩，「他的身上，有你我都沒有的東西。我忽然相信，每個人在這世上都擔有一個責任，我的責任是揭發真相，他的責任是為人類保有僅存的良知，而你的責任──我親愛的哥哥，是護衛我們生存。」

邁可羅夫特沉默了。  
官員的沉默通常有很多種意思，在議會面前，那意味著政策的延宕；在政敵面前，那意味著不當的言詞；在上司面前，那意味著斟酌的考量；在下屬面前，那意味著沉怒的情緒；唯獨在他的兄弟面前，邁可羅夫特的沉默是在思考。

「如果我做到你的要求，」邁可羅夫特沉緩地回應兄弟的請求，「算你欠我一次。」

「我欠你的何止一次，親愛的哥哥，」夏洛克聽懂了官員隱晦的應許，「但這一次，你可以記在檯面的帳上。」

福爾摩斯兄弟同時切斷了電話，知道彼此正對對方做出一次超過以往的要求──近乎情感的勒索，但似乎是扯平了。只是這一次，他們誰也沒有認真拉扯手中的繩索，相互較勁。

○  
雷斯垂德被革職是一個禮拜後的事。

上頭說他牽涉進自己過往偵辦的兇殺案，甚至極有可能是嫌疑犯，同時牽扯出帳目不明的消息，忽然間新蘇格蘭場前擠滿了小報的記者，而倫敦警察廳沒有對外發言的沉默舉動引發了無限的聯想。

他以直系親屬的身分領回安娜的遺體，安排喪葬事宜。他不是沒有察覺到以一個尚未完結凶殺案而言，蘇格蘭場能讓他帶回遺體已違背規定──或許上頭正等著將安娜的死栽到他的頭上，但那又怎麼樣呢？眼下，他只打算平靜處理她的後事，不願再考慮別的。

那活像是從心裡硬生生挖出一塊肉，如同照片裡缺空的人形。世界上，無可挽回的事物總是那麼那麼多，但為什麼就發生在自己身邊？

至今如此，總是難以想像。

他盯著石碑，感覺有些空蕩，就像忽然間沒有能夠再掛念的事物，心口彷彿灌入寒風，既空涼又悲涼。他打了電話通知分居的妻子，蘇珊暫時搬回家和他一起住，兩個人擁抱著無聲哭泣，人體的溫暖似乎能驅走一點寒意，只是一點。

然後，雷斯垂德受到夏洛克的簡訊轟炸。一開始，他毫無心情理會，但卷髮青年總是有著無比耐心，他寧願大老遠叫雷斯垂德給他帶牛奶，也不願自己走出門去超市買一瓶。

他原以為夏洛克是想找事讓他做，以忙碌驅走對安娜的感傷，然而卷髮青年似乎沒有想得那麼遠，夏洛克真的需要那些他看不出用途的數據，而顯然他高估了青年對旁人感同身受的敏銳程度。

總歸而言，對於案件能夠找出兇手，雷斯垂德仍然心存感激。

雷斯垂德被革職後的第一個禮拜，他開始早出晚歸，蘇珊原先還會等門，漸漸地，兩人沒有能夠多說的話題，屋內抑鬱著沉默。這不是一個重新開始的時機，對著女兒的照片，反而讓兩人的心都更加難受。

雷斯垂德有時會在夏洛克那裡留宿，幫他整理關於各種布料吸水速度的數據；奇異的是，照顧卷髮青年的起居就像在照顧一個孩子。雷斯垂德沒有明言，但那或多或少緩解了他的哀痛，他潛意識將補償心態投射出去，甚至逐漸習於順應夏洛克的無理要求。

他被革職後的第二個禮拜。丹森警司升職成總警司，起因是他舉發了前總警司柯伊的收賄事件。如同水庫的閘門緩慢打開縫隙，水流逐漸流洩，伊凡斯督察長、羅賓遜督察長、雷恩警司、沃克探長等十三人被一同起訴，那些人裡，有的是雷斯垂德的勁敵，有的僅僅是點頭之交。

他被革職後的第三個禮拜。英國下議院掀起軒然大波，包含伊斯‧柯伊（前總警司柯伊的弟弟）、哈里森‧路易斯（羅賓遜督察長的連襟）、僑爾‧沃克（沃克探長的父親）、戴利‧霍爾（雷恩警司的妹夫）、迪克‧傑克森等三十人分別被爆出官說、內線交易、洩漏公有建設招標金額、與英國「破壞者」黑幫掛勾、接受建商私人招待、相助電視台形成壟斷經營等醜聞，五年任期將至，而這些議員全將吃上官司，有生之年絕不可能再度選上，踏入議院的大門。

他被革職後的第四個禮拜。由分別寄到英國廣播公司第一台與獨立電視台的性愛光碟拉開序幕。

當時雷斯垂德拎著內裝兩個魚排便當的塑膠袋踏入蒙古塔街，他顧著在客廳桌上擺放便當與免洗餐具，而躺臥在沙發上的青年則無聊地滑起手機，「打開電視，雷斯垂德，」夏洛克慵懶的語調裡滿是針對生活平淡的無趣所表達的申訴，探長認命地在青年腳邊的沙發坐墊下發現遙控器，他打開電視，螢幕一閃，蘭森‧柯伊的臉頓時躍入他的眼裡。

──那張臉，是他在作夢時，總會獨自站在看板下抽菸的臉。

英國前兩大電視新聞台同時收到不願具名的投書，指稱蘭森性關係混亂，曾數度夜宿於女伴家中，他酷愛束縛窒息類的性愛，甚至喜愛拍下性愛錄像留念。

事實上，一個政治人物的性醜聞在西方國家並不是那麼罪大惡極的事，人們看你的政績是否實現，是否提出人民的請願，至於私生活，倒並不真的嚴苛至此。只是，蘭森以愛妻聞名，家庭和樂的形象擄獲了三十歲到四十歲之間女性選民的心，他的形象瞬間崩毀，選情備受打擊。

蘭森親上火線召開記者會，說明那些光碟片的造假，穩住選情；同一時間，傳出幾位曾與他過從甚密的女伴下落不明的消息，家屬在媒體前溫情喊話，要求女兒回家，或者表示自己願付贖金。

接著陸續有民眾報案，在泰晤士河裡發現幾具女性屍體，脖頸都有被繩索勒斃的痕跡；一經調查，那些女屍皆是曾與蘭森有過一段情（更直白的說法是性關係）的對象；全民──至少全倫敦市民──都在觀望這起案件的進展。

蘭森不再召開記者會，由競選總部的發言人宣佈退選的消息，他足不出戶，但仍得配合警方進行偵訊。轉眼間，他的相關新聞已經佔了頭條一個禮拜，甚至擠下政府針對房地產所提出的經濟改革政策。

人們喜歡八卦，關心案情，個個都想發揮探案精神挖掘真相。因此，在垃圾回收場裡發現一條粗壯帶有汙漬的繩索，繩索驗出了蘭森的指紋，更是將群眾的情緒激發到最高點。

蘭森本人聲明自己遭受陷害，他對於這條繩索毫無印象。但比對那些女屍的脖頸，勒痕相符，警方的鑑識單位分析指出，那繩索纖維正好夾住了一根髮絲，雖已枯黃，但仍可證實為其中一具女屍的頭髮。

事已至此，蘭森不再多做發言。檢方對蘭森‧柯伊提起訴訟，即刻進入司法程序。

雷斯垂德被革職後的第五個禮拜。由新蘇格蘭場發出聲明，表揚雷斯垂德探長在這起案件堅持不懈的努力，不畏強權，當他將偵辦方向指向蘭森，便立即遭高層革職，若非蘭森的性愛光碟不知怎麼地流了出去，這起案件將成懸案，甚至永無天日。

「天譴，」自蘭森‧柯伊上新聞的那一天，直到媒體報導此案進入司法程序，雷斯垂德才吐出對此案的心得，那詞甚至短的成不了一句話。

「不如感謝大英政府的努力，」諮詢偵探（自稱）躺臥在沙發上，涼薄的語調一如清水，透明澄澈而乾淨。

「你不信上帝，」雷斯垂德將視線轉向夏洛克，只停了幾秒便自顧自地接話，「當然，我早該想到。」

「若有神跡，我或許會信。」出乎雷斯垂德的意料，夏洛克並沒有武斷否決上帝的存在。對於未知的事物，應當保留餘地，觀察，反覆驗證，才能做下結論。

「而你信？」卷髮青年反問，枯燥的語氣顯示並不真的關心探長的答案。

「我信，」雷斯垂德又轉頭望向電視，低喃道，「但不總是如此。」

●

雷斯垂德被革職後的第六個禮拜一，更正，應該說是他復職的頭一天，蘇珊就回多倫多的娘家去了。

「我不能留在這裡，」她說，「就只是不能。」

雷斯垂德點了點頭，「保重身體，」他說，也沒能再多說些什麼。

他在辦公室受到熱烈的歡迎，雷斯垂德人緣不錯，他的下屬提議下班後喝一杯，還包括幾個和雷斯垂德交好的探長，一起慶祝他的復職。即使說起其中曲折，難過的部分遠遠大於喜樂，但再難過的日子總是要過。

當晚，他在酒吧多喝了幾杯，拒絕葛里格森探長送他回家的美意。他沿著倫敦的街道緩慢行走，在一盞路燈的背後看見那個男人的剪影。

雷斯垂德幾乎是一眼就認出了對方，那種儀態與站姿，即使隱在陰影之中，也自有一種飄然出塵的尊貴。

「晚上好，邁可羅夫特。」他主動走了過去，知道這男人的出現並不是巧合。第一次見面之時，他多少見識了邁可羅夫特的神通廣大。

手指、嘴唇、鼻梁、腰身、長腿、儀態、站姿、說詞──要說邁可羅夫特能吸引雷斯垂德的特點，或許可以列上好幾個要素，但那就像是對偶像的一種賞心悅目，並不真的能牽引心底的潮汐。

而在過去這一個月來，他覺得自己蒼老了十幾歲，再無法去想那些美好的或任何關乎渴望的情感。

「雷斯垂德探長，很高興見到你。」官員做了個手勢，意指他們能邊走邊談話，往雷斯垂德的住宅處前進。

「你想問夏洛克？他過得不錯，就是無聊了點。抱歉，我這段日子無法提供他案件。」探長簡單地交代幾句，他沒有多作解釋，新聞報得這麼大，邁可羅夫特稍加推理便能得知自己的近況。

邁可羅夫特停下腳步，將重心倚在傘尖之上，他轉頭望向雷斯垂德，低聲道，「我很抱歉你所遭受的一切。」

雷斯垂德擺了擺手，這些安慰的語句於他沒有意義，但並不表示他接受不到來自另一方的善意，「謝謝。」他簡單地回答，針對善意的部分。

兩個人彼此回望，橫亙其中的停頓像是在斟酌下一句話題的走向。

沉默半晌，但還不至於到達尷尬的地步，邁可羅夫特啟唇，用像在描述童話的語氣說道，「夏洛克曾經養過一隻狗，他叫它紅鬍子。」

「他沒有說過，」雷斯垂德被勾起了注意力，「是怎麼樣的狗？」

「個性溫馴，容易親近人類，喜歡用舌頭舔他的臉，還有頭髮。」邁可羅夫特站直身子，「走吧，探長，別讓我耽誤你回家的時間。」

「後來呢？」這一次起步倒不像是並行，雷斯垂德隱隱慢於邁可羅夫特四分之一步。他被邁可羅夫特的話題勾住了心神，亦或者是對於能更認識這兩兄弟一點而勾起了興趣。

他不只是對夏洛克的童年感興趣，也對邁可羅夫特陳述的語氣感興趣。彷彿在那一刻，他真的能夠窺得一點當年自己無緣看見的事物。

「後來──」邁可羅夫特停了一會，緩慢地回答，「它死了，」他說，沒有說明原因。

「噢，」雷斯垂德不是對寵物的年齡沒有概念，而是訝異於邁可羅夫特跳過了中段，直接說出結局，彷彿過程不值一提，或者是，不願回想。

「他第一次懂得什麼是死亡，什麼是生命。了解沒有什麼是理所當然的存在，了解萬物常態必有因果。」邁可羅夫特以一種漫不經心的語調陳述一件事實，如同語句本身的涵義。

「我猜，那對夏洛克是一種飛躍式的成長。」雷斯垂德想像了當時的場景，那樣的夏洛克，那樣的邁可羅夫特，再對比起如今他所認識的福爾摩斯兄弟，語氣不禁放得更加柔軟。

邁可羅夫特下意識撫觸著木質傘柄於掌中的觸感，他用舌潤濕了乾燥的下唇瓣，「確實，」他回答，「確實如此。」

「晚安，雷斯垂德。」邁可羅夫特在探長的住所前停步，「與你的談話很愉快。」

「晚安，邁可羅夫特。」雷斯垂德朝矜持的官員輕輕點頭，在對方正要轉身的那一刻，忽然叫住他，「你為什麼來？」如果邁可羅夫特並不打算從雷斯垂德這裡得到什麼有關夏洛克的訊息，那麼官員此次前來，就像是專程來安慰他──即使這念頭想來荒謬，但他仍選擇問出口。

畢竟，這場談話的確是讓探長的心境更加平穩了一些，而傷口總是會被時間緩慢修復。

邁可羅夫特隱在黑暗之中，但探長仍可察覺自己正被那雙冰藍眼眸仔細探索。官員的停頓比在這短暫談話中的每次停頓都要長，最終，他以輕緩細膩幾乎是充滿感情的語調說道，「為了夏洛克。」


	5. Chapter 5

為了夏洛克，總是如此。

雷斯垂德清了清喉嚨，「他真夠幸運，不是嗎？」正因為對邁可羅夫特的能力有些許了解──這印象主要來自夏洛克偶爾的抱怨──雷斯垂德能想像邁可羅夫特騰出他或許少得可憐的私人時間來拜訪自己，是多麼難以置信的一件事。畢竟，他們並不是朋友。

總是為了夏洛克。

「你是個好兄長，」甚至可以說太好了，雖然有時總會用錯方式。

那一刻，雷斯垂德猛然回憶起初見時，自己福至心靈的回答，或許邁可羅夫特正在學習「不用金錢來定義人與人之間的交情」，而改用情感的收買，故而選擇等在他要回家的路上，輕淺地談論生命。

官員同他的兄弟一般善於使用言詞，兩者只差在使用的方式不同。邁可羅夫特知道何時該停頓，何時該說話，面對一個歷經喪女、追查、撤職、復職的探長而言，該選擇什麼樣的話題，使用什麼樣的立場，才能不著痕跡地緩解他的心緒，又不至於交淺言深，說得太過。

「我總是竭誠服務自己的兄弟，同時竭誠服務一位為倫敦鞠躬盡瘁的探長。」邁可羅夫特用傘尖輕巧地在地上敲擊，「當然，不可否認他的幸運。並不總是有探長能為他出生入死。」

雷斯垂德扯起唇，「他值得如此，不是嗎？」

事實上，不說夏洛克那顆絕頂聰明的腦袋，不說他擁有太過澄澈的眼光，能不帶感情的評論世界，光只是身為倫敦市民這一項，雷斯垂德便有責任為他的安全負責。

而眼下，對於邁可羅夫特，他並無打算再做一次無謂的宣誓。準則長存於心，倒不需總是倒給人聽。

「況且，他無與倫比。」對於夏洛克絕妙的推理，雷斯垂德無意藏匿語氣之中的驕傲。

總是不忘稱讚自己人嗎？官員撫觸著傘柄，附和道，「我同意。」

雷斯垂德並不確定官員的回答是針對前句還是後句，而他不打算探究，「那麼，晚安，邁可羅夫特。」

「晚安，雷斯垂德。」

一語落下，官員彷彿在煙霧之中消散，那隱在黑夜裡的身影與逐漸飄渺的道別正適合一個紳士的退場。

○

「邁可羅夫特，你為什麼來？」

官員在那當頭沉默，他的來意如此明顯，而有趣的是，人們既已觸碰到真相，卻有意無意地忽略它，夏洛克不能理解這種忽略，但邁可羅夫特卻興致盎然──年長的那個總更樂於去探討人心。

他想，雷斯垂德探究的並非表面的來意，而是詢問他的動機。探長總善於去拆解人行動背後的意義——職業病。

邁可羅夫特善於謀略策劃，善於潛伏等待，他有絕佳的耐性，懂得不急不躁才能收割纍纍果實。

官員不出手則已，一出手，必刨根挖底。

這或許是源自於他性格中要求完美的強迫症，他的確是基於手足情誼而出手，但不代表他對警界與議會之間的盤根錯節毫無所覺，幾年來他逐步搜羅證據，等待一個出手的時機。

他等了幾年，最終等來一通電話，來自夏洛克。  
或可說是偶然，或可說是機運。

警界崩盤與議會洗牌的時機點比他所預期的還要早，但這反而成爲他們兄弟之間一段嶄新關係的起點，邁可羅夫特對此喜聞樂見。

或可說是巧合，或可說是命運。

當首相私下和邁可羅夫特透露，若非蘭森的命案版面太過聳動，這次針對房地產提高課稅以抑制房價的政策必然會受到民眾——主要是有三座以上房屋的白領階級或大選時曾以金錢大力資助首相的企業家們——憤怒地抗議，此外，被大肆報導的命案也同時掩蓋物價上漲，英磅逐漸貶值的新聞。

「這樣的巧合簡直是上帝的安排，邁可羅夫特。」首相拍了拍他的肩，對於此次政策上不必再受到企業家的經濟壓制而神色輕鬆。

邁可羅夫特彎出得體的微笑，「即使沒有巧合，回顧過往，歷史也會書寫您的功績。」

首相逸出嘆息，「但人民總是短視近利。」貨幣貶值，通貨膨脹，並不完全是壞事，有時反而能刺激經濟消費——若政府能將幣值精準掌控在對的停損點之上。但一說起物價上漲，必然會讓民怨四起，而首相還打算再做一任。

邁可羅夫特微微躬身，語帶恭維，「所以，不是人人都能擔任首相。」

直到首相滿意離去，官員才收起笑意。人們總將恰巧的時機或被實現的願望視為上帝的旨意——尤其當他們對於背後的操盤一無所知。

邁可羅夫特以指掌撫觸著傘柄，他忽然很有興趣知道，若人們一旦了解所篤信的神的旨意，諸如禮物、安排或懲罰不過是出自於人為的操縱，那他們究竟還會相信上帝幾分？

邁可羅夫特盯著眼前的探長，想著對方說出天譴的樣子，早於此刻之前，他已擬好自己的說詞，停頓也不過只為加強擔憂的兄長形象，他特意來此，一是緩解雷斯垂德的情緒，二是藉由此紆尊降貴的姿態表明此行不過是為了諮詢偵探。前者是交易的薪酬，後者是確保夏洛克能得到最好的照料。

但在那一刻，他突然憶起夏洛克先前在電話裡要求他出面干涉時所說的理由。

真相不畏懼埋沒，因沙土不會磨損它的本質，一旦它立於光天化日之下，添加的花冠也不過虛妄。

良心又有所不同，它鮮活地在光輝下、在陰影處躍動，它不總是正確，甚至偶有琢磨不定的擺盪，它會因沙土攻訐而受傷，但卻固執地選擇散發熱量，勇於和世界的嚴冬相抗。

夏洛克說，邁可羅夫特有責任護衛他們，意即要權力去護衛真理與良知。論其三者，唯有權力會受時間影響，因外力而腐化，真相不變，良心後繼有人，而權力則在改朝換代中消逝。

若要比擬，約莫是良知追逐真相，而權力為它們的活動範圍劃出護城河，臣服兩者其下，鞠躬盡瘁。理想上，應當如此。

官員說，他為夏洛克而來，但此舉不完全是為了確保卷髮青年安全無虞，事實上，其中有幾分是為了試探被夏洛克稱為良心的那個人究竟是何模樣。

顯然，一場短暫的談話遠遠不夠評斷雷斯垂德，而邁可羅夫特擁有無與倫比的耐心。

●

雷斯垂德盯著躺臥在地的男人，胸口上留有已乾涸的深黑血漬，那似乎是被誰用小刀刻了一個符號，雷斯垂德瞇起眼，盯著那個符號，接著往後退了幾步，終於認出了那個字。

這具屍體的四肢被凹折成奇怪的姿勢，或許正因如此，雷斯垂德才能在血肉模糊的胸口上辨認出那個符號，卍。

總覺得有些熟悉。

探長一開始以為這是納粹的代表標誌，但似乎有些許違和。他掏出懷裡的黑色手冊，翻摺到後面的空白頁，用原子筆憑記憶劃出納粹標誌，卐，雷斯垂德蹲下身，將筆記本與地板上的屍體一經對照，頓時察覺旋轉的方向相反。

雷斯垂德眨了眨眼，回憶浮上腦海，那股熟悉感和違和感都在轉瞬間有了解釋。他偵辦過相似的案子，一樣的屍體擺放方式，一樣的胸口刻痕，一樣的死因，一樣的作案手法，甚至是一樣的詭異宣誓──屍體彷彿被誰用一柄獵刀插穿腹部，刀柄垂直立於屍體之上。

他想起那一次偵辦的連續殺人案，當時他們所抓到的兇手於已於去年病逝獄中。

或許是模仿犯？

他用帶著手套的手扣住屍體的腰部右側，輕輕翻起，在屍體的後腰看見了他預期不會看見的符號──卍。

雷斯垂德嚥下一口唾液，將屍體歸為原狀。他站起身，退後幾步，感受到頭暈目眩。

模仿犯或許因崇敬或各種私人原因而選擇模仿當年的卍字殺手，在屍體胸前刻上卍，將屍體的四肢凹成如同胸前的符號，將獵刀插於屍體肚臍眼上，他或她能將所有被媒體大肆報導的訊息完整重塑地唯妙唯肖，但兇手絕不可能知道警方當時曾刻意封鎖的消息──

位於後腰，深可見骨，卍。

假若這起案件的兇手確實是模仿犯，那麼有三種可能，一是後腰卍字曾被警界知情人士私下透露，二是當年的卍字殺手有其共犯尚未落網，三是卍字殺手曾私下培養繼承人。前者是警方疏漏，後兩者應可藉由徹查卍字殺手的人際關係而尋得線索。

雷斯垂德已列出三種模仿犯的可能性，甚至連後續偵辦也有了方向，但此刻，他卻盯著那具男屍，沒有交代下屬任何一句話。

雷斯垂德再退了一步，無可控制的過往畫面在腦海裡反覆播放。

當時，帶領雷斯垂德破獲那起案件的伍德督察長，是個值得尊敬又經驗豐富的前輩，於去年三月由警司之職退休，目前賦閒家中。在過去，他曾教了雷斯垂德許多辦案與偵訊的技巧，教他如何判斷嫌犯的眼神所透露的涵義，教他藉由嫌犯的坐姿判斷對方是否誠實。

對雷斯垂德而言，伍德督察長不只是他的前輩，也是他的老師。伍德督察長的破案率奇高，在警界蔚為傳奇和風骨，他在卍字殺手一案後升職為警司，從此未再經手任何兇殺案。

雷斯垂德盯著躺臥在地的屍體，回想起當年伍德督察長對這起案件的狂熱程度，回想起伍德督察長未經許可闖入兇手家中搜出的獵刀，回想起伍德督察長要他後補搜索令。

他想起伍德警司在退休時找他喝過一杯，想起被關在獄中直到死前一刻仍堅稱自己清白的狄恩‧羅伯特，想著一個人的生，想著一個人的死。

他緩慢地吐息，腦袋熱得發燙，有什麼不對勁的地方如同腦中某條神經突突跳躍，他又退了幾步，一路退到牆邊，他的背靠上冰冷的牆壁，身體順著牆面慢慢滑落在地。

倘若這起案件的兇手，並不是模仿犯──

●

邁可羅夫特翻閱手中上呈的資料。在過去幾年，某些時候，他總會有些從底層生出的寂寞，特別是當他已看見事態發展的後一百步，看見所能預測的結局，他喟嘆那些演變，喟嘆無人能和自己比肩，喟嘆無人能同他一樣感慨。

那時，總會特別寂寞。就像是你站在突兀升起的某個定點，四周人潮來去，毫不停留如白駒過隙，如一線剪影。天地之大，所能確切感受到的，唯有自己而已。

久而久之，連定期升起的寂寞也減少了頻率，或可說他已不再特別感覺到寂寞，即便它如影隨行。

官員將視線拉回螢幕上，看著逐漸貼壁滑落的男人。

他想，良心不是真相，並不總是千真萬確，更確切來說，它不需要總是正確，它在人情與正義之間擺盪，許多時候，良心只不過是一個在各方面都兼顧的協商，一種人類怯懦的矯飾。

夏洛克說，那是他們兄弟都缺少的東西，或許在人界也極為罕見──實際上，是否真是如此？夏洛克的戲劇化又有多少是耳濡目染邁可羅夫特喜愛的希臘悲劇？

邁可羅夫特對他兄弟的評論持保留態度，他優雅地切下一塊焦糖蜂蜜蛋糕，送入口中，以一種觀賞節目的娛樂心態盯著眼前的螢幕畫面。

那麼，你會怎麼做呢？雷斯垂德，你該如何演繹人類僅存的良心？


	6. Chapter 6

 

當第三具彎折成卍字的屍體被通報時，雷斯垂德不顧下屬的反對，撥通了手機裡那不屬於親戚或同事或朋友或長官的電話。

二十三分鐘後，墨色的長大衣在計程車門外翻飛成浪。

「七具，雷斯垂德。他預計再殺四人。」夏洛克檢查完屍體肚臍眼上的傷口，頗有心得地扔掉無塵手套，他的指尖在手機上迅速滑動，隨口拋出幾句結論給等在身側的探長。

「七！他不是只打算殺三個人嗎？」雷斯垂德眉間一跳，沒能忍住那句驚訝，而諮詢偵探絕不會放過這樣的反常。

「你預期他只會殺三個，雷斯垂德，但你不可能認識這名兇手，那是如何得出結論？不──不是基於悲天憫人或人性本善的情懷，你不會這麼無知，」橄欖綠色的瞳眸幾乎是毫無情緒盯著他，「你不認為這是模仿犯，別驚訝，雷斯垂德，我也是會讀報紙的。」

「而你認為這是模仿犯？」雷斯垂德急切地問，若夏洛克僅只是閱讀三年前的報紙，應當不知當時屍體後腰的線索，而眼下這三起案件都暫時被下了封口令，未被報社報導，也還未有兩起案件的相關評比。

「報紙並沒有寫出全部的真相。」諮詢偵探對幾年前的案件不妄加評論，「你得讓我看那起案子，雷斯垂德，當時得到的證據太過粗糙，我真不敢相信你們會採用。」

「我──得找找，」他說，忽然覺得背脊有些涼。

「另外，他當年也不是只打算殺三個，雷斯垂德，是因為你們逮住了人。」卷髮青年將手機收回口袋，「下個地點是肯辛頓花園，你們動作得快一點，或許還能趕在媒體之前發現它。」

「什麼？」探長頓了一會，沒有馬上反應過來，「兇手嗎？」

「它，」夏洛克道，「第四具屍體。」

○

「說不定他就是兇手！」莎莉一邊拉起封鎖線，一邊回頭和長官抱怨，「除了兇手，還有誰知道第四具屍體在哪裡？他才死亡不超過三十分鐘！」

「顯然，是我們來得不夠快。」雷斯垂德瞥開視線，他能推想兇手選擇此處的原因，他看著獨立電視台的記者背著單眼相機，白光不停地閃爍──他們沒辦法再瞞了。

探長抬起眼，看見卷髮青年在計程車邊停駐，他拉開封鎖線，鑽了出去，往夏洛克的方向走去，「你來晚了，」他說。

卷髮青年的視線從司機臉上移到雷斯垂德的瞳眸，「是你們來晚了。」他站離車門一步，計程車揚塵而去，夏洛克隨著雷斯垂德走向案發現場，「你們沒亂動現場吧？」

雷斯垂德用一種比起反駁更接近辯解的語氣，「照你的規矩。」

●

在第六具屍體的第一案發現場，他們逮住了那名兇手。警方衝入廢棄屋內，青年正將一把獵刀插於屍體腹部之上，他平靜地看著衝入案發現場的警方，束手就擒時唇角噙著微笑。

雷斯垂德在警佐押著兇手進入警車之前將對方攔了下來，「你只有、犯下這六起案件嗎？」他艱澀地問，不，或許他不該在大庭廣眾之下問。

青年看著他，那雙毫無情緒的眼神彷彿能看見他心臟的跳動，「你說呢？」他在反問的當頭笑地怡然自得，隨即被警佐威嚇著坐進警車後座。

雷斯垂德站在原地，看著那輛警車愈走愈遠，他看見青年回頭，透過後座玻璃用那雙毫無情緒的薄荷綠瞳眸盯著他，接著，青年緩緩搖頭，嘴型清楚而明白。

不。

●

他不應該相信青年的自白，他太年輕了，當時應該才十幾歲，怎有謀略能犯下當時的案件又躲過警方的追捕？

 _可是你忘了伍德督察長一旦鎖定狄恩，便不再考慮其他嫌疑犯了嗎？_ 一個聲音從腦裡冒了出來，他狠狠地搧了那聲音一巴掌，再扼住它的喉嚨。

別說了，兇手總是自大，他犯一條命案和犯七條命案的罪是一樣的，再怎麼延長關押期限，人的壽命也有限。他當然會多講幾起案件，當作自己的功績般炫耀，畢竟他還有什麼能損失？

_如果你這麼想，又何必約伍德督察長出來喝一杯？你就是想確認自己是不是對的，只相信自己想聽的，道德就是這麼高尚，好極了，葛利格。_

**噢，閉嘴！** 他還來不及反駁那被扼住的聲音，便聽見對面的座椅被拉開了。

「長官，日安。」雷斯垂德習慣性站起身，對著從前的恩師行禮。

「葛利格，好久不見。」伍德前警司習慣性舉起手，要他別再多禮，「過得好嗎？」

雷斯垂德反射性便要回答「托福，過得不錯。」的標準樣本，卻在出口當下想起了吊在橫梁之下的安娜，那句「不錯」忽然間，怎麼也說不出口。

他轉而含糊地回答，「還可以，您呢？」

年過半百的老人以指節腹側摩梭著玻璃杯壁，「去年，我們也這麼喝過一次，」他說，彷彿在一瞬之間回到過去。

「那時，您也同樣叫了波本，」雷斯垂德跟著回憶，「您說起了過往爬山的見聞。」一旦回想起來，就連細微末節也能記得清清楚楚，他記得長官印在玻璃杯上的指紋，記得順著杯壁流過指節的水珠，更記得當年狄恩也是在偵訊室裡要了一杯冰水，記得兩人在喝下第一口後，都會無意識將玻璃杯轉過半圈，將唇紋印在第一口的正對面。

他不知道那個同樣的動作究竟是不是巧合，不知道自己為什麼對那個動作記得一清二楚。

「葛利格，」老人說了一句話，沒有再接下去，他看起來似乎還想再說點什麼，可卻與裝著波本的玻璃杯相望無言。

雷斯垂德將自己的玻璃杯轉過半圈，看著原先有些許泡沫的對邊杯壁。他眨了眨眼，思索著這樣的換邊有何意義，快要見底的杯中，只剩零星的冰塊交互堆疊在角落。

忽然間，一陣雷從他的腦海劈入脊髓，他想起狄恩口述的不在場證明，想起對方神經質地搓著膝蓋，想起伍德督察長一口咬定對方說謊。

他很慢很慢地抬起頭，神色恍然又帶悲涼，對面的長官語氣平淡，「你都知道了吧。」

伍德前警司無預警地自桌前退開，站立的姿態依然端正筆直，「葛利格，」他說，「求求你。」然後，老人跪了下去。

那挺直的身形忽然間變得渺小傴僂，不再像個傳奇。雷斯垂德下意識站起身，卻感到頭暈目眩，分明跪在地上的是他過去的長官，分明對不起榮譽的是他往昔的恩師，可那一刻，他卻覺得，世界天崩地裂。

●

_『當時我們踩在山壁突出的懸崖邊，繩索纏住每個人的腰，腳步踏得仔細而謹慎，偶有幾人踩落碎石，就看見那同你的頭大的碎石滾落山崖，你甚至聽不見它落地的聲響，』_

雷斯垂德站在偵訊室外，看著玻璃窗內的青年──大衛‧葛蘭德──對著警佐微笑，他毫無愧疚地承認了卍字殺手的第六件案子是他的傑作，但對以往前五件案子概不認帳。

他打了個手勢，要求曼森警佐關掉監視器，打開偵訊室的門，和莎莉換手。

_『緊張，但得更加謹慎──葛利格，你知道為什麼所有人要纏同一條繩子嗎？』_

_同生共死，榮辱與共──不是嗎？_

雷斯垂德遞給大衛一杯冰水，青年毫不猶豫地接過水杯，一仰頭便將冰水喝得一乾二淨，和當年神經質的狄恩完全不同，更別提會將水杯轉個方向再喝第二口。

_『在還能挽救的時候，當然。』老人將半滿的波本放在桌上，似乎沒有打算再喝。_

雷斯垂德清了清喉嚨，他翻開卷宗，用不容反駁的語氣說道，「我知道是你幹的。」

_『是我，』老人眨也不眨地注視著他，『當時我拿起刀，用力揮下。』_

「是我幹得又怎麼樣？你們沒有證據。」大衛的左腳翹上膝蓋，倒扣玻璃杯，指尖在桌上躍動，彷彿正彈奏一曲奏名。

「我們當然有，三月十七日，你在第一起案件裡刻下的卍字裡，留有你的指甲，運氣不好，或你是生手；第二起案件，後腰的卍字上摻有毛料，那件毛衣我們已經在你家搜到，上面還有萊恩（第二個受害者）的血跡；第三起案件，泥地上留有你的腳印，那鞋紋磨損和你藏在床底下那雙鞋的鞋底相符；第四起案件，萊娜（第四個受害者）身上沾有廁所芳香劑，那麼巧，我們在附近的垃圾桶裡找到同樣品牌的芳香劑空瓶，上面有你的指紋──你可以解釋如果這幾日你從未到過肯辛頓，為何要跑到離住家那麼遠的地方去丟圾垃嗎？」雷斯垂德翻開卷宗一條一條地唸，「第五起案件，你的──」他還未說完，那卷宗便被爬過桌來的大衛啪地一聲用力闔上，青年離他很近，笑地愉快，「你知道我說的不是這個。」

雷斯垂德配合地放開卷宗，平靜地直視對方，「那麼，你說的是哪個？」他柔和地問。

「你問的不是這個，你想知道我是不是模仿犯。」青年依然在笑，他欺過身，猛然揪緊雷斯垂德的領口，「你不需要特意問我這六起案件，你們早有結論。我知道你想問什麼，我可以告訴你，只告訴你──」

青年的眼神如猛獸般一躍而出，箝緊了羔羊疲憊溫和的靈魂。

_『是我做的，』老人用掌心按壓著疲憊的雙眼，『當伊恩踩落山崖的時候，我拿起刀，用力砍斷他身上的繩索。』然後，伊恩警佐掉下崖底，再無生還的可能。_

雷斯垂德伸出手，握住青年箝緊自己領口的手腕，一使力，青年瞬間翻倒，躺臥在地急促地喘息，他在出手的那刻並不知道，眼前的這個人，並不是羔羊。

青年用手臂遮住自己的雙眼，輕緩地說，「不是我做的，我是模仿犯。」

_『葛利格，你也得如此，在必要之時。』_

雷斯垂德垂下眼簾，盯著倒臥在地的青年，接下此生最沉重的答案。

「是我爸──他在死前都很懊悔，他做了這麼多，世界上竟然有人 **搶走** 他的名聲。」

那一刻，雷斯垂德想起跪在他面前的舊時長官，想起去年聽到的見聞，想起伍德前警司跪地的哀求，想起對方曾和他說過的一句話，『 _葛利格，必要之時，你也得做那個人，做那個割斷繩索的人。』_

然後，他想起自己曾對丹森警司說過的承諾。  
有些事總得去做，總得有人去做。

 


	7. Chapter 7

這星期是個對警界不平靜的日子。

星期一，泰晤士報用一頁的版面報導警界傳奇卡文‧伍德前警司於住宅舉槍自盡。

星期二，雷斯垂德以調查「卍字殺手模仿犯」的名義申請要求對大衛‧葛蘭德之父列斯‧葛蘭德開棺驗屍。

星期三，雷斯垂德對上級提出當年所拘捕的「卍字殺手」狄恩‧羅伯特被控犯下三起案件的部分不在場證明，其中包括了反駁伍德前警司在幹督察長時所蒐羅的罪證指控，同時起出列斯所使用的獵刀。

星期五，華倫警司駁回雷斯垂德探長要求翻案的申請。

邁可羅夫特用指節輕扣著桌面，看見畫面裡，那個有著疲憊溫和靈魂的男人帶著一九六二年的威士忌來到前長官的墓前。

他想，所以這就是雷斯垂德所能做的，提出能夠翻案的證據，將是否隱瞞交給上級裁定。以一個探長而言，對職位的責任，對長官的情義都顧全了，雷斯垂德仁至義盡。

邁可羅夫特喝下一口馬丁尼，盯著畫面中略顯憔悴的那人。不過一年，與初見時相比，雷斯垂德已憔悴太多，他的靈魂被命運那個婊子反覆折磨，在他踩踏之處灑上玻璃渣，看他如何在雙腳鮮血淋漓的同時，維持應有的風度。

良心，在各方面都兼顧的協商，一種人類怯懦的矯飾。

的確，一個探長能做的就這麼多。可邁可羅夫特原先還期待他會更努力一點，他一直在等這個人證明真相遠比情義重要，證明人類殘存的品格道德，雷斯垂德是做了，但離邁可羅夫特的設想還差一些，而他並不真的想探究自己隱微的失望。

冰塊在他放下玻璃杯時搖晃，輕脆的撞擊聲迴盪在寂靜的辦公室內。

冰塊，或許也可說是那起案件的關鍵。狄恩之所以將玻璃杯轉了半圈，僅只是短期之間養出的習慣，他能喝冰水，卻不能嚼冰塊。邁可羅夫特連對照檔案都不需要，就能得知狄恩當時的臼齒牙面有蛀。

伍德前警司正是根據這一點以咬定他在案發當時聲稱去看牙醫只是狡辯。正因狄恩當時是私下請牙醫友人檢查口腔，而未有明確的就診紀錄，而即便真有此事，那檢查不過二十分鐘，也無法作為狄恩整個晚上的行蹤證明，更別提──補臼齒不需十分鐘，而狄恩若為臼齒所苦，便顯然不是在他被拘捕之時才患上，畢竟案發至拘提不過幾日之差。

即便以此論調，也不能證明狄恩有罪。但當時情況糟就糟在他的謊言被識破後，交代不出正確的行蹤，而你一旦開始說謊，便更讓人相信其中必有隱情。

加上伍德前警司的功績已達能夠升遷的臨界，而神經質的狄恩更是加重了這位老督察長的偏執。

邁可羅夫特調閱過雷斯垂德與前長官會面的影像，看見老長官跪地的狼狽與雷斯垂德的踉蹌，那影像沒有聲音，但對邁可羅夫特而言並無必要。他想的只是，這齣戲果然依他所料來到這一步，彷彿全世界能加諸的壓力都壓上了那個男人的肩頭，人只有在逆境之中能看見品行，而他不可不謂期待，對於看見雷斯垂德跨足在即將崩裂的土地。

往前是陡坡，往後是斷崖，只有一瞬能夠決定前進或後退。  
人總要為自己的決定負上責任。

雷斯垂德選擇了前進。

他挑了一個坡度較為平緩的山丘攀爬，人類道德與情義的協商。  
邁可羅夫特從一開始就看見了結局，而他說不出自己為何失望。

 

狄恩沒有提出當時的行蹤源自於他正和一名有夫之婦幽會，那名婦人，安娜‧柯伊，道恩‧柯伊的妻子，在當時，道恩‧柯伊還是總警司。後來狄恩入獄，安娜出走，道恩‧柯伊將大兒子蘭森寄在自己的弟弟伊斯‧柯伊夫婦家中。

受伊斯的影響，蘭森決定往議會發展，他前往牛津大學就讀，主修政治哲學系，畢業後與同系同學安娜‧艾略特結為連理。蘭森顯然有戀母情結，連妻子的名字都與母親同名，母親的離家必然在他的潛意識裡留下打擊。

然後他開始外遇，他特別喜歡紅髮，窈窕高挑的美女，最好名叫安娜。一方面戀慕，一方面怨恨，最後，每個外遇對象都死在他手上──直到他殺了雷斯垂德的女兒。

那麼不幸，雷斯垂德認識了夏洛克，而夏洛克打了一通電話，最後邁可羅夫特插手了結柯伊一家。

如果當初狄恩沒有入獄，那麼安娜或許不會因良心不安而出走，道恩不會將蘭森寄在伊斯家中，蘭森不會對「安娜」情有獨鍾，而雷斯垂德的女兒不會身亡。

但，誰知道如果。  
而這世界又有誰能看見整個串連的人事，除了綜觀全局的邁可羅夫特？

他將錄像畫面切回到下屬呈核的任務結案報告，收起心思開始工作。畢竟他在這名探長身上，已經花了太多的時間。

●

道德與情義的協商，或許如此。當雷斯垂德將威士忌澆在老長官的墓前，想的只是，他仁至義盡。

雷斯垂德對警界仁至義盡。

在伍德前警司逝世後第二個禮拜，英國廣播公司第一台與獨立電視台再次收到不願具名的投書，其中指出伍德前警司的死亡並不單純，並掀出「卍字殺手」與其模仿犯的重要資訊──後腰卍字。接著，暗示警方似乎握有列斯‧葛蘭德（即本起模仿犯兇手之父）的犯案證據，媒體界頓時如同嗅到血味的鯊魚，群起而攻之。

在伍德前警司逝世後第三個禮拜，狄恩的妹妹向電視台提出一份伍德前警司的遺書手寫稿，稿中寫著，他自認查案不周，枉送無辜性命，愧對人民，故一死而贖罪。

媒體是無冕之王，是在高官與高層隻手遮天時的唯一出路。唯一，但不見得能真正有所作為。但對雷斯垂德而言，這已足夠了。

只要給電視台一把刀，讓媒體挖出一道口，人民的憤怒抗議就會將整張掩蓋在罪惡洞口的白紙扯得支離破碎。

一個人沒有能力，沒有權力，便只能渲染情緒，靠團結靠合作，逼迫權貴在輿論中彎下腰，做出聲明。

無論如何總是會有辦法，只在於你是否真能想到；無論如何總是會有出路，只在於你是否真能找到。

據此案的好幾年前，在山峰之上，卡文‧伍德俐落地揮下獵刀，斬斷綁在伊恩警佐與其他同事之間的繩索。

而在他退休隔年，在他的墓前，葛利格‧雷斯垂德揮下用榮譽做成的獵刀，斬斷綁在警界形象與良知之間的繩索。

●

在蘇格蘭場發出決定重起案件的聲明當晚，邁可羅夫特再度等在那個路燈後，在雷斯垂德步行回家的路上。

他當然知道探長的行蹤，而在此前，他也以為他能預期探長的舉動。  
但這次，雷斯垂德證明了邁可羅夫特錯得離譜。

「晚上好，邁可羅夫特。」總是雷斯垂德主動打招呼，就像他們總是一個在明，一個在暗，無論是眼下或是工作。

「雷斯垂德探長，你看起來心情不錯，」官員輕淺地回應，「一償宿願？」他問，但那不真的是個問句。

「或許，」探長下意識地走在人行道的外側──與生俱來的護衛本能，「我就不問你怎麼知道的了，」鑒於福爾摩斯有無與倫比的演繹本事，「最近，夏洛克有什麼我需要特別注意的地方嗎？」他關心地詢問總是過度擔憂的兄長。

但，事實上，邁可羅夫特這一次前來，並不是為了夏洛克。  
僅僅是為了眼前這個出乎意料的男人。

然而──官員認為──此刻說出實話並沒有任何益處，對兩人都是。他轉而說道，「有件案子需要舍弟的協助，」他停住腳步，「若我前往委託，必會遭拒。」

但你就不會了。

官員的藍眸在夜晚下顯得柔和，或許這只是雷斯垂德的錯覺，他甩開思緒，頷首回應，「你想藉蘇格蘭場的名義。」而雷斯垂德看不出這有什麼不能作的。

事實上，正確來說，是藉雷斯垂德的名義。  
邁可羅夫特在心底糾正。

夏洛克還分得出國家級別與一般謀殺，但若讓雷斯垂德交辦，或可假借是民眾的報案，或者──夏洛克能看見「他哥哥透過雷斯垂德要求他的協助」這個事實，而後者所代表的意義，顯然不會遭到夏洛克的拒絕。

「感謝你的協助，雷斯垂德探長。」邁可羅夫特矜持地點頭，隨後斟酌了幾秒，仍選擇啟唇道，「我是否能冒昧一問，」他盯著眼前不再神采飛揚的男人，「這是你所希望的嗎？關於──卍字殺手的翻案。」

該怎麼形容那個時刻？

雷斯垂德在一瞬間的確是訝異於官員的問話，不僅只是時機點上的突兀，還有那問題中並不包含哪怕那麼一點含有夏洛克的成份，邁可羅夫特似乎是──真誠地感到困惑，而這困惑對福爾摩斯而言想必非比尋常。

像有髒汙就得清潔，有困惑必要解決的強迫症──典型的福爾摩斯。（這樣說好像他們兩位就能代表一個新人類的品種，但誰說不是呢？）

然邁可羅夫特有一種本事，即使這問句的時機如此突兀，他仍然能以一種舒緩而不冒犯的語氣詢問，而雷斯垂德嚥下了虛以委蛇的打算，陷入沉思。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邁可羅夫特動心了。

「或許，並非如此。」  
直到雷斯垂德回答之前，那橫亙的沉默彷彿讓時間都凍結在這一刻，至此，邁可羅夫特的等待成為一種虛無飄渺的幻覺。

「我只是認為──我並不真的偉大到足以評斷一個人的作為究竟是對或錯，」探長下意識地移開視線，在一個足以用眼神就能剖析你大半輩子的人面前，你總會有些尷尬而無以描述的赤裸感，更別提要直面那樣的眼神，說出還未被剖析的──那部分殘餘的自己。

「我們在正理之前，總是渺小。」邁可羅夫特的回應說得輕慢，卻不表示那其中沒有真心誠意地認同。

「一個人能做的事太有限了，所以我只能克盡職責，如此而已。」雷斯垂德慢慢地說，彷彿他過去所經歷過的那些悲苦與折磨、那些在工作與人性之間的拉扯、那些在法律與正義之間的徘徊，甚至在自己情理與道德之間的協商，都不過是不需提及的支微末節，彷彿那不過是將被控殺人的嫌疑犯戴上手銬那不用三秒的動作──那一句話，克盡職責，已經包含了他超過四分之一的人生，到目前為止。

那個姿態──不知為何，邁可羅夫特將在小房間裡沉默工作，最後破譯恩尼瑪格機，使二次世界大戰硬生生縮短兩年以上，卻不為人知，抑鬱而終的數學家艾倫‧圖靈的影像煞那間疊了上去。

至今回想起來，那都不能算是他體面的時刻，如一股情緒從胸骨下方一湧而上滿至喉嚨，彷彿有人用指腹抑住他鎖骨上緣，咽喉實實在在感受到壓迫，可仍能呼吸如常。

他極其困難地吞嚥了唾液，聽見由顎骨與咽喉同時活動的聲音，邁可羅夫特從不後悔做過的決定，並非他不能否定自己過去的計算，僅只在於那是毫無意義又浪費時間的舉動，他永遠備有第二或第三個替代方案，隨時立下損益最少的停損點。

而在此刻，他卻後悔親自來一趟，當面見到雷斯垂德，聽見那一句話，看見那個坦然的姿態。

他想起了夏洛克所做過的那些最簡單的化學實驗，想起氫氧化鈉的白色顆粒溶於水中後逐漸消散，透明液體隨之升溫，可單看溶液卻毫無變化，無色無味，一如清水，實則強鹼。

外表依然，內裡不再。

他又想起氫氟酸，雖為強酸，無色無味，連觸摸之時亦未能察覺，它將滲透入你的皮膚與骨骸，與其中的鈣離子反應，讓你的骨頭逐步溶解，直到二十四小時後你才會明白自己碰了什麼，那時早已無可救藥。

許是他的沉默間接鼓勵了雷斯垂德，探長毫無所覺地繼續陳述，「伍德前警司曾反覆說過一句詩，我想，那或許是他的心願。」他清了清喉嚨，低聲道，「暮年應在白晝將盡時燃燒咆哮，怒吼抗拒天光沒滅──」

「狄倫‧湯瑪斯的代表作，《切莫溫馴地步入良夜》。」邁可羅夫特用機械式的聲音回應。

智者已知黑夜為末路之終，其言語無法激發電光石火。

即便這首詩的原意是形容負隅頑抗的遲暮之年，可對邁可羅夫特而言，那未被雷斯垂德所唸的下一句詩，在此刻多像是個隱喻，隱喻他有口難言，有心無意。

「感謝您替敝人解惑，雷斯垂德探長，」邁可羅夫特將僵硬的自己掩藏在背脊，挺直脊梁，唐突地道別，「下次見。」

邁可羅夫特的步伐踏地端正，就是太端正了才顯得奇異，那挺直的背脊落在雷斯垂德眼底，反倒覺得官員有些狼狽。

探長打開公寓的大門，聽見鑰匙與鎖孔的碰撞在夜裡響亮地清脆，一種孤寂油然而生，而他未將其歸咎於官員突兀的退席。

僅只是，如初生時便隨之而來的孤寂忽然間顯而易見，如此而已。

●

直到今日，邁可羅夫特仍然能夠清楚記起雷斯垂德低聲朗誦詩句的安然閒適，探長在那年過得並不順遂，說「不順遂」甚至太過輕描淡寫，事實上，他所經歷的事件放在常人身上都要抑鬱而終，更別提他在「卍字殺手」翻案後受到警界高層的刁難，抽走他組裡的補助，苛扣津貼，硬性規定加班，每每退回他的報告讓他白做幾份工，但那個疲憊溫和的男人卻接受了，彷彿對那些刁難視而不見。

他不該是這麼認命的男人，從他追查案件的執著到翻案的堅持，他都能夠再行抗議，挺直背脊，堅持正理──應當如此。

可是，雷斯垂德卻僅只於將自己的薪水分成下屬的津貼，對被調派到外地來回奔波任勞任怨，對反覆被退件的報告毫無怨言。

即便彼時的邁可羅夫特未能完全看透人性，如今也該明白。雷斯垂德的正義感與道德，僅用在對他人的感同身受，卻對加諸在自己身上的處之泰然。這個推論除了在安娜的案件上並未如此，可換做任何人──即便那被謀殺的是任何人──雷斯垂德也會作一樣的事。

他將他自己擺在最後，將所有人的需求擺在前頭，他知道倫敦有多少人需要幫助，而憑他一己之力遠遠不夠，那便克盡職責，死而後已。僅是如此。

雷斯垂德天生就是個保護者，他天生就該從警，他生來就會站在他人面前護衛對方，無論自己有沒有能力──即使沒有，他也會強硬地、執著地找到出路。

如此純粹的原則和信念，不容任何言語描述，因沒有足夠精確的言詞來描述──話一出口，便失去真意。

尤其是如邁可羅夫特之流，善以舌尖運行天下事物，在純粹的原則與信念之前，其言詞也堪稱無用。

如廣袤般無邊無際的黑夜，安於存在，包容萬物，直至終結。萬物亦將終結於黑暗，無論抗拒與否。

此刻，邁可羅夫特又想起了雷斯垂德沒有念完的詩句，在那準確的時機點上，他正是做出了一個完美的隱喻而毫無所覺，對那一刻邁可羅夫特所受到的影響毫無所覺。

這或許也是一種戲劇性，一種意外的巧合或安排──特別是，其中並沒有邁可羅夫特自己的操弄。

事實上，當時邁可羅夫特並不明白，他不可隨意地套用隱喻。倘若他能如看透一樁案件的前因後果般看透自己的未來，他早在當下便要當心。

因為愛情，很可能就誕生在一則隱喻──那正是福爾摩斯唯一錯算的事物。

●

「所以，我們要找什麼？」隨著夏洛克攀爬在縱橫千陌的下水道，雷斯垂德不抱希望地問，他可從沒指望夏洛克會為他解惑。

「一個線索，或一把鑰匙。」諮詢偵探隨意地回答，「反正蘇格蘭場不需要你。」他說得直接，一針見血。

很少有人能平靜而坦然地接受現況，特別是從雲端摔落的現況，雷斯垂德從一個破案率高、備受期待的探長（甚至是督察長的候選人）成為一個沒有案件負責，僅只是常態性加班填寫文件的虛位冗員，任誰都會抱怨。

領薪不做事，乍聽之下不錯，可對於一個責任心重的探長而言，那比抓不到兇手還苦痛。良心上的鞭笞不久便能將你折磨地不成人形。

然而，雷斯垂德卻接受了，安於本份，安於情感的沉澱，將那些負面的情緒妥善收攏，梳理分類，置於木盒之中，鎖上，再將木盒安放於儲藏櫃深處。

邁可羅夫特想，那是一種歷經歲月而來的歷練，是經歷過大起大落的人生才有的感悟，他以沉潛的目光平視自己與世界，平視界於其中的鴻溝，以能精準翻印鴻溝表層紋路的目光一吋一吋地掃視而過，忠實紀錄鴻溝的寬度與溝紋的深度。

──興許是為了比較，興許是為了不重蹈覆轍，興許只是記載。

在尋找出路時的大勇無畏，與此刻的安然沉潛成為兩種極端的對比，它們卻甚或交替甚或同時地出現在雷斯垂德身上，絲毫不顯得突兀。

頭一次，邁可羅夫特認為，自己從沒真的讀懂過這個人。  
而在此刻，他才察覺到，即使他關注這位探長的時間已經太長，卻沒有遏止自己的打算。

「行，鑰匙長什麼樣子？」影像內的銀髮男人絲毫不清楚自己的一舉一動全落於鏡頭後的那人眼底，不知道自己正被從頭到尾從內到外一吋一吋地評價，他溫和而半顯無奈地包容夏洛克的直言不諱。

「雷斯垂德，站到那邊去，」夏洛克平淡地發出命令，而那如忠犬的男人便順從地移動自己的位置，同時也移出了監視鏡頭的視線範圍。

邁可羅夫特挑起眉梢，肯定夏洛克知曉他的兄弟正在背後觀察他們的行動，但諮詢偵探並沒有想到那會是大英政府本人的實況轉播──他的弟弟僅只是痛恨做事時被時時刻刻監控。

他雙掌合十抵在下顎，盯著那已經看不見兩人的畫面──但仍能聽見漸行較遠的交談聲──接近二十三秒，不去想自己在那一刻打算切換攝像頭畫面的衝動，即便他知道有另一顆安裝在更隱密更難以被發現，卻能縱觀畫面的攝像頭。

他選擇切回了電腦畫面，暫時將在下水道探險的搭檔拋於腦後。

在當時，他並未能預料到──他所給予的案件會讓這兩個人陷入同步的險境。

 

 

* * *

 

 

> [1]氫氧化鈉溶於水中為放熱反應；氫氟酸古稱化骨水。  
>  [2]狄倫‧湯瑪斯(Dylan Thomas)，英國早逝詩人，其代表作亦有《死亡也並非所向披靡》  
>  [3]愛情有可能誕生在一則隱喻。出自米蘭‧昆德拉《生命不可承受之輕》


	9. Chapter 9

 

愈往前走，愈顯陰暗，雷斯垂德拿著手電筒走在前頭探路，雖夏洛克對此進行過抗議，可唯有這件事，雷斯垂德毫不讓步。

「這裡不需要過剩的正義感，雷斯垂德。」

「閉嘴，夏洛克，我不會讓你受到任何傷害，就算我不是個探長。」對夏洛克，雷斯垂德難得強硬，他大多時候順服對方，但唯有人身安全是絕不能被妥協的選項。

「我不是你弟弟，更不是你兒子。」夏洛克未曾提高哪怕一絲聲量，他或許不是有意如此，然話語中流露毫無情感的冷冽仍讓走在前方的探長抿緊唇瓣，「你當然不是，」他用手電筒謹慎地照著前方，「這和我保護你是兩回事。」

踏在下水道的腳步聲大得在耳邊迴盪，兩人似乎各自若有所思，少了談話聲，涉水而過的擾動更顯沉寂。

往裡而走，水位逐漸降低，最後乾涸，只剩泥沙形成的水痕。這個下水道的後段應規劃問題早已廢棄不用，水流在前段設計的彎道便被截走。

雷斯垂德並不確切知道夏洛克究竟要找什麼，或許諮詢偵探本人也沒那麼有概念，所謂線索，自是特徵，必得親眼所見才能推論。

「夏洛克，這裡有道裂縫。」雷斯垂德的手電筒光線一路滑過石壁，停駐在某處與視線齊高的位置。

一道裂縫本不應讓雷斯垂德特意提起，但你總得原諒探長貧乏的詞彙，事實上，那或許不該被稱為裂縫，而是個偏細長而不規則形的小孔。

或者──這麼說或許荒謬──雷斯垂德總覺得，那似乎是個鑰匙孔。  
他拿著手電筒，向小孔靠地更近，那孔並非如他預先所想安在石壁上，而是嵌在一塊金屬板裡，因年代過久，金屬板早已鏽蝕，與石壁的顏色混為一體。

「沒有鑰匙（線索），但有鑰匙孔。」雷斯垂德自覺幽默地用了雙關語，才要轉身，便被立時喝止，「別動！」

「怎麼了？」身為探長，雷斯垂德別的不提，至少危機應變處理能力是首選，他停住了動作，等待夏洛克的指示。

「你啟動了定時炸彈，再過三分鍾就會爆炸，移動的動靜可能會提早引爆時機，」青年蹲於探長身側，由於雷斯垂德貼近小孔的緣故，偵探無法太過靠近石壁，「你用手機把孔洞拍給我看，多拍幾張孔洞附近的照片，它應該會有個開關。」鑰匙孔實在太老派了，必然會有備用方式。

世界上，大約只有夏洛克在面臨到生死臨界的關頭會平淡的叫他多拍幾張照，雷斯垂德本應害怕，源於對生命的崇敬與對死亡的本能恐懼，可興許夏洛克足夠冷靜到彷彿這不過是個顯而易見的謎題，興許他記起了自己從警所發的誓言，他照著夏洛克的指示拍了鎖孔附近的照片，特意在金屬板與石壁接合處多加著墨，同時問道，「爆炸範圍有多大？」

「不算大，但炸死你我綽綽有餘。」

●

王爾德曾說，順應本性不過是種姿態，還是最惱人的姿態。但比起男人穿著正式西服，空口說了三十分鐘毫無建設的廢話，邁可羅夫特仍然認為，比起順應本性，故作姿態才是最惱人的一種。

他半垂眼睫，等待男人結束他滔滔不絕的演說，筆尖落在隨身手冊上的時機恰到好處。他本應隔空虛畫些什麼，一落筆，便寫下了G。

銳利筆尖勾勒而出的線條帶有柔潤溫和，那一秒的分神已足夠他警醒地補上其後的單字（地域性的），此刻懷裡的手機震動了起來，邁可羅夫特輕巧地掏出手機，卻沒預料入眼的簡訊會險些讓他握不住鋼筆。

 

『下水道爆炸，兩人慘遭活埋。』

當時，他確實握住了鋼筆，畢竟，能握住的也只有鋼筆而已。

○

邁可羅夫特反覆看著那段錄像。

畫面上夏洛克沉思的神情轉瞬間被雷斯垂德掀起的衣襬所掩蓋。倒數計時三分鐘不過是個障眼法，欺騙自以為能在時限內剪斷線路的無知者，那的確是定時炸彈，只不過真正的倒數時刻隱在內部。

說到底，真要以爆炸作為陷阱，又何須明白將倒數的記時確切顯示給受害者看？  
這僅僅是個再簡單不過的心理詭計。

『爆炸的範圍有多大？』  
『不算大，但炸死你我綽綽有餘。』

 

所謂人的本性，在危難之中必表露無遺。對生死的恐懼能激發人的一切潛能，毫不猶豫的行動即代表所思所想；所想的僅只是如何活下去，所做的僅只是為了活下去。

『夏洛克！』

畫面定格在二十一分七秒。男人一躍而起的那刻。

雷斯垂德沒有如胞弟那般能推理線索的智慧，他擁有的僅只是本能。

即使雷斯垂德在生死交關的那一刻用力跳開，依那樣的爆炸範圍，興許還能拼個存活的機會，然而，那男人的第一反應卻是撲倒過於靠近研究炸彈的夏洛克，以身體替青年阻擋了炸彈的威力。

求生是天性。危急反應是本能。  
那時候，雷斯垂德絲毫沒有任何一點為自己生命考慮的可能，他的本能驅使他這麼做，甚至違背了人的天性，他為了救夏洛克，毫不畏懼死亡的到來。

邁可羅夫特將影像倒了回去。

『爆炸的範圍有多大？』  
『不算大，但炸死你我綽綽有餘。』

『夏洛克，假設終歸一死，你是否有什麼尚未達成的心願？』  
『停止它的倒數。』

『你吸毒吧。』  
『閉嘴，雷斯垂德。』

『我一直在想，為什麼蘭森‧柯伊會突然被認定是兇手？』  
『──』  
『我不知道你是怎麼做的，但我知道是你做的。』

『夏洛克！』

影像再度倒回去。  
『爆炸的範圍有多大？』  
『不算大，但炸死你我綽綽有餘。』

暫停。

邁可羅夫特盯著男人看向諮詢偵探的眼神，盯著他得到回應後抿緊的唇瓣。雷斯垂德早在此刻便有赴死的打算，他不是信不過夏洛克，只是習慣先為最壞的狀況做好準備。

入警界以來，總是只有最壞的狀況會實現。

●

除了火燒般熱辣的疼，另一面卻感覺到濕冷。碎落的石塊壓在他的背部，雷斯垂德緩慢動了動肩臂，小心翼翼地卸下背上的石塊。顯然該稱讚他的好運氣，最外層被炸飛的大片石塊壓倒了他們，卻也擋下後續飛濺的碎石，他有多處擦傷，左手臂骨折了，臀上還叉了尖銳的石片，然而比起殞命，這些傷口都輕得過份。

「夏洛克，嘿，」他從青年身上爬起，看見諮詢偵探臉色蒼白，咬緊牙關，冷汗直冒，渾身發顫，雷斯垂德對這種模樣很熟悉，這是可卡因的戒斷現象，眼下他左臂骨折，身體虛弱，是斷斷壓制不住夏洛克的。

他心一橫，將右手伸到夏洛克眼前，「咬著，你會撐過去，我們會撐過去。」

左手臂早已疼到喪失痛覺，但被青年啃咬右臂的疼痛煞時間由神經確實傳遞而來，雷斯垂德不是第一次見識到人的牙齒究竟多有力，也不是第一次處理戒斷現象的嫌犯，可那至少是在他身強體壯神智清明的時候，至少壓制對方不需真的顧慮那麼多。

他盯著青年唇瓣流下的鮮血，想著爆炸之前對方專注解開謎題的樣子。比起他看慣的重案犯，夏洛克純真太多，他不該亡命於此，他比那些人都更值得活下去。不，不對，別比較生命的存活價值，別提青年的智慧能夠幫助倫敦破上多起案件，別提他和夏洛克誰能對社會貢獻更多，他只是不能讓青年死在他眼前，沒有附加的任何原因，只是不能。

他得要讓夏洛克出去，讓他活著出去。

戒斷現象的患者容易焦慮，精神緊張，也相對更容易疲憊，當雷斯垂德對右臂的疼痛感到麻木時，並沒有立刻反應夏洛克放輕了咬牙的力道，青年似乎是撐過一波痛苦的渴求，他疲憊地仰躺在地，指著某一處虛弱地道，「那裡，」

雷斯垂德拖著沉重的身軀往夏洛克所指的方向前進，青年似乎回覆了一些理智，他指的是堆落石塊密度最小之處，雷斯垂德趴在石塊上貼近石縫，便能感覺到空氣細微的流動。

他緩慢地站起身，衡量現況，這是最低處，無論怎麼挖掘，上頭的石塊都會滾落，除非從上頭開始搬運。而以雷斯垂德的眼下的身體狀況，那是做不到的。光看就知道不可行。

他不知道他們被埋了多久，但並未感覺呼吸困難。這有兩種可能，一為歷時不長，目前空氣含氧量仍然足夠；二為石塊間有空隙，能讓外界的空氣與此處相互流通。

雷斯垂德環顧四周，方才的炸彈顯然造成了連動反應，石塊堆疊之處正是他們所來的方向。這不單是一個炸彈所能造成的結果，照石塊的散落來看，至少有三個地方埋有炸彈，無論引爆哪一個，另外兩個（或以上）的炸彈也會因震動而被接連引爆，莫怪他聽見不只一次的爆炸聲響。

照這爆炸規模，他們不死已是萬幸。  
不過，現在慶幸實在太早。即使不是窒息，再過幾日，他們也會因飢渴而死。

●

當邁可羅夫特讓下屬從下水道挖出這兩個人時，並沒有預料到自己會看見那一幕。他的弟弟除了虛弱與小部分擦傷之外，幾乎是毫髮無損，反觀雷斯垂德，左臂骨折，腰部挫傷，失血過多幾近殞命。

邁可羅夫特不用一秒就能推測雷斯垂德為夏洛克做了什麼，除了替青年擋炸彈以外。他目送著男人被抬上擔架，被送入救護車，一路往指定的醫院急駛而去。

交通管制、最好的醫生、手術前的準備工作、能輸血的型號，邁可羅夫特安排了所有他能做的，卻不能阻止上帝行使祂的權力。

當安西亞報告銀髮男人的心跳在救護車上停止時，邁可羅夫特在有生之年從未覺得有哪一刻曾比此刻的世界還要嘈雜，他被自己吞嚥唾液與心臟脈動的聲響吵得完全不能思考。

他記得雷斯垂德被挖出來睜開眼看見他的那刻，那雙堅定的咖啡色眼眸迸射出安然的喜悅與重見光明的滿足，「夏洛克，就、拜託了──」他虛弱地喘息著，像是要交代遺言，在吐出最後一個字詞時闔上雙眼。

那雙眸裡還殘留著平安將青年帶回人世的釋然，彷彿他自己的生命無關緊要，不值一提。

不對，不是這樣，不應該是這樣，不能是這樣。

雷斯垂德不是故作姿態，不是有所圖謀，他就是這樣一個人，將所有人的生命置於自己前頭，不僅只是想，不僅只是說，不僅只是做。

是本能驅使他這麼做，無所謂任何職稱或地位，無所謂任何應對或交易，他只是順應他的本性，他只是這樣的一個人。

曾經，邁可羅夫特錯得離譜。事實上，他非得承認自己的錯誤不可。

比起故作姿態，順應本性的確是最惱人的，惱人到你情不自禁會將自己對映而上，一邊對自我叨念本性並非如此，一邊冷眼以對那人的順應本性。

可是，你再也移不開目光。

 

_──To be continuied_


End file.
